catch me
by RubikLuhan
Summary: krisho- hunhan: luhan dan suho adalah duo penari erotis di suatu klub malam terkenal di korea. Walaupun demikian, mereka bekerja demi hidup satu sama lain. Suatu hari luhan harus berurusan panjang dengan oh sehun. Salah satu pengunjung dan suho yang dijual oleh saudara tirinya untuk pemuas seorang boss muda asal china-kanada, kris wu.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : catch me

Cast : krisho, hunhan GS buat suho-luhan

Genre : rated M

Summary: luhan dan suho adalah duo penari erotis di suatu klub malam terkenal di korea. Walaupun demikian, mereka bekerja demi hidup satu sama lain. Suatu hari luhan harus berurusan panjang dengan oh sehun. Salah satu pengunjung dan suho yang dijual oleh saudara tirinya untuk pemuas seorang boss muda asal china-kanada, kris wu. Bagaimana dua penari itu lepas dari masalah mereka? Atau malah akan berakhir adanya cinta?

Ini ff yaoi NC yang gue isi garis merah buat anak umur 16 tahun. Tapi kalo lo pengen boleh sih baca asal ingat comment/plakk/ yang gak suka krisho gak usah baca

Happy reading

/tahan yee, gue lagi malas certain ini siapa itu siapa, jadi lansung aja ke tokohnya./

suho bangun dari tidurnya saat otaknya menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Ia terduduk di ranjang sambil mendusap-ngusap kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan dilihatnya roommate nya luhan masih tertidur nyenyak.

Ini sudah pukul 18.00 KST. Dan mereka baru bangun. Aneh? Bagi kalian itu aneh tapi bagi luhan dan suho tidak. Ini normal. Karena mereka bekerja dari awal malam sampai jam 8 pagi, dan siang adalah waktu tidur mereka.

Suho membangunkan luhan dan menyuruh yeoja rusa itu untuk mandi sementara ia menyiapkan sarapan malam mereka.

"aku tidak merasa senang hari ini, kau tahu… kai…" gumam luhan saat mereka sudah duduk di meja makan menikmati sarapan.

"kenapa dengan kai? Dia mendekatimu lagi?

"ne! iish~ aku agak muak dengannya. Dia terus menggombaliku dan dia kemarin hamper menyerangku"

"hahaha, kau seperti tak kenal dia saja, tapi aku dengar dia juga mendekati kyungsoo di klub malam di daerah busan."

Luhan menaruh sendoknya dengan tidak anggun. Dia mengambil geloas berisi air dan lansung meminumnya.

"aku tidak suka jika aku dipermainkan, maka itulah aku kesal"

"oooh~ jangan kesal begitu, kita harus tampil prima hari ini, kau tahu kan. Ini hari sabtu. Semakin banyak orang yang datang. Terutama anak-anak pelajar"

Luhan dan suho sebenarnya adalah kumpulan orang-orang terbuang dari keluarga yang tidak mampu. Luhan adalah keturunan china, dan teganya dia dibuang ke korea oleh iparnya saat orang tuanya meninggal. Keluarganya mengincar harta milik orang tua luhan. Luhan menguasai bahasa korea, tapi mau tinggal dimana? Dia tak punya tempat tinggal.

Sampai ia bertemu dengan park chanyeol yang saat itu mencari wanita yang bisa menari. Luhan tahu menari seperti apa yang dimaksud chanyeol, tapi otaknya buntu dan menerima tawaran itu dengan imbalan awal luhan tinggal di klub malam itu.

Suho, dia adalah anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Orang tuanya tidak mampu membiayai hidup dan hyungnya malah sering berjudi dan berkelahi.. sampai orang tuanya meninggal dan meninggalkan hutang. Sering dipukuli oleh hyungnya membuat suho kabur dan bertemu chanyeol. Tawaran yang sama seperti luhan dan suho menerima dengan putus asa.

Satu setengah tahun mereka menekuni pekerjaan nista ini. Mereka tidak tinggal lagi di klub, tapi disebuah apartemen biasa. Hidup berdua bersama. Menjadikan masa lalu sebagai ikatan yang menghubungkan mereka.

Luhan dan suho sudah ada di klub malam itu. Mereka sudah mengganti pakaian dengan lingerie seksi yang mempertontonkan belahan dada dan kulit indah mereka.

"setelah DJ memberi aba-aba, kalian lansung bersiapa di tiang itu!" ujar chanyeol member intruksi. Keduanya mengangguk. Luhan benar-benar tidak mood hari ini. Sambil menunggu intruksi lagi, luhan berniat mengambil minuman yang ada di meja bartender.

"ooh luhan, kenapa kau kemari? Kau kan akan tampil" ujar xiumin sang bartender. "aku haus,aku mau bubble tea rasa taro" ujar luhan frustasi, xiumin terkekeh pelan. Tapi baru xiumin hendak mengambil gelas, DJ sudah member tanda, suho memanggil luhan dan luhan berdecak sebal.

"iish~ sisakan untukku xiu, aku sudah dipanggil" kata luhan dengan nada kasar, xiumin bersiul tanda mengerti dan melayani tamu yang lain.

Lampu klub malam itu mati dan ligting warna-warni menyorot panggung yang terdapat 2 tiang disana.

Luhan dan suho akan menari pole dance dengan gerakan erotis. /bayangkan saja kayak AS- first love/ suho mengikuti nalurinya menari, sedangkan luhan menari dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia melirik penonton dan mendesah parau.

"tak ada yang menarik" gumamnya. Sejujurnya dia lelah dan sedang tidak ingin menari, tapi dia tak mau membiarkan suho sendiri di panggung nista ini. Sebelum suho hadir, luhan pernah menari sendiri dan rasanya seperti kau berada di kerangkeng dan dimasukan ke kolam hiu yang kelaparan.

Suho begitu polos. Alas an lain juga mendukung seperti ini adalah pekerjaannya, ia butuh uang untuk makan dan kontrak chanyeol. Ooh kenapa sulit sekali hidup?

Luhan menari dan diselingi menatap penonton yang terpukau dan bernafsu. Tapi ekor matanya melirik ke sorang remaja SMA –luhan yakin karena sudah pro menilai umur/ ecieee luhan keren/- hampir semua penonton kini melihatnya dan suho menari sedangkan sebagian bercumbu ria dengan pasangan mereka disana, hanya namja itu yang asik di meja bar sambil menikmati bubble tea.

"tsk~ kalau Cuma ingin menikmati bubble tea, kenapa ke klub malam?" batin luhan. Entah kenapa batinnya begitu penasaran dengan namja itu.

Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh akibat lalai. Dan membuat semua penonton kaget termasuk suho. Luhan bangun dan memasang puppy eyesnya.

"mianhe…. Luhannie jatuh…. Dada luhannie sakit" kata luhan dengan suara mendayu-dayu, tangannya bergerak untuk mempertontonkan belahan dadanya.

"aku sudah mulai, kenapa dia tak menoleh?" batin luhan melihat namja itu masih menikmati bubble tea nya santai.

Suho mendekati luhan, nampaknya sekarang peran untuknya. "dada luhannie sakit? Sini… suhonie pijat" ujar suho dan meremas kedua dada luhan.

"aaah~ iya suhonie… disana…aaah~ nikmat" desah luhan. Meski begitu ia masih menatap namja itu. "dia masih menikmati bubble teanya? Padahal aku dan suho sudah bermain! Hei bocah…" luhan membatin. Suho bermain dengan tubuhnya membuatnya mendesah dan riuh penonton menggema, pasangan yang tadi asik bercumbu saja sedikit berhenti untuk melihat.

Hanya namja itu yang tak menoleh, siapa? Apa? Membuat orang kesal saja. "suhonie sangat baik kepada luhannie, dan luhannie ingin menikmati yang lain, apa suhonie mau?"

"tentu… luhanie mau, suhonie juga mau…"

Penonton mulai riuh, mereka yakin karena luhan akan memilih seseorang untuk naik ke panggung. Luhan memilih namja bubble tea itu dan akhirnya namja itu menoleh.

Namja itu sadar diri ditunjuk dan mendekat, awalnya luhan tak melihat wajahnya, tapi saat sudah ke atas panggung, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat. Garis rahang yang tegas dengan jawline yang menonjol, matanya yang dingin dan kulitnya yang putih. Bibirnya juga menggoda.

Suho heran karena bukannya bermain luhan dan namja bubble tea itu malah saling lempar pandang, membuat penonton berbisik.

"luhan!" suho memanggil luhan pelan, luhan sadar dan menstabilkan dirinya. "ayo kita bermain…." Ujar luhan luhan mendekat dan tiba-tiba sehun merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan meremas dada luhan.

"aaah~ kau bukan tipeku…. Punyamu besar sih, tapi kau tak menarik" ujar namja itu. Spontan penonton riuh, suho melebarkan matanya kaget. Luhan? Dia shock atas perkataan namja itu. Namja bubble tea itu melepas tangannya dan meninggalkan panggung, meneguk bubble tea terakhirnya dan meninggalkan klub malam itu.

"aiiissssh! YA!" pekik luhan geram dan suho mencoba menenangkannya, sementara luhan sudah disulut emosi meninggalkan panggung membuat penonton berbisik. Suho mengejar luhan, chanyeol lansung mengalihkan acara.

BRAAK!

Luhan menutup lokernya kasar dan membuat yeoja2 lain memandangnya heran, sedangkan suho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tahu bagaimana malunya luhan tadi. Dan ia juga shock atas kejadian tadi.

"tenang luhan.." ucap suho sambil mengusap-ngusap bahu luhan pelan, luhan masih merenggut dan melontarkan umpatan kasar.

"tenang? Huh! Aku tidak bisa. Rupanya ada lelaki lebih menyebalkan dari pada kai" ujar luhan. Suho tersenyum kecil dan memeluk luhan penuh saying. Luhan diam dan tubuhnya seperti baterai yang diisi ulang. Kasih saying suho membuatnya tenang. Beruntung sekali dia ada suho.

"jangan dipikirkan. Nah, kita ke bar xiumin sambil minum bubble tea ya!" ajak suho melepaskan pelukannya dan luhan mengangguk senang.

Dua orang yeoja itu kini sudah berpakaian, hanya hotpants dan tank top. Pakaian kerja jika sudah berada di bar, taulah… minum sambil melayani pelanggan.

"xiumin! Bubble tea ku!" pinta luhan, xiumin tersenyum dan memberikan bubble tea pesanan luhan tadi. "suho mau apa?" Tanya xiumin, suho tersenyum angelic membuat xiumin merasa teduh sesaat. Andai suho tak disamping luhan xiumin mungkin sudah menggoda suho. Xiumin tidak ingin dipukul.

"aku soda saja, sedang tidak ingin yang berakohol" ujar suho, xiumin mengangguk dan segera mnyiapkan pesanan suho.

Sambil menunggu suho dan luhan berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar seseorang terus memperhatikan suho. Ia adalah kim minho. Kakak suho. Dia mengambil hpnya dan mengambil gambar suho tanpa suho sadari.

"rupanya beginikah pekerjaanmu ho? Tak kusangka. Tapi denganmu aku kaya…." Gumam minho meneguk minumannya sambil memandang suho jauh.

Pukul 12.00 siang

Luhan bangun dari tidur singkatnya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia terbangun, dia menyibak selimutnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan suho yang masih terlelap disampingnya.

Beberapa menit, luhan keluar dengan rambut basah habis keramas. Memakai pakaian santai dan berniat untuk memasak.

"aissh! Kulkas kosong!, rupanya harus belanja bulanan." Gumam luhan, dia mengambil uang belanja di laci dan menulis pesan kecil di nakas. Member pesan apabila suho bangun dan ia belum pulang suho tidak akan cemas.

Luhan masuk ke sebuah mini market dan mulai membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Dari sayur, daging, buah, jika ada uang lebih luhan berniat membeli es krim dan camilan.

Selesai membayar, luhan membawa kantung belanjaannya dan keluar mini market. Ekor matanya menangkap sekumpulan anak-anak SMA yang baru pulang sekolah nongkrong sambil menikmati es krim.

Luhan menangkap sosok namja bubble tea kemarin, moodnya rusak lagi, tapi ia ingat suho di rumah dan memutuskan namja itu lepas. Tapi saat membalikkan tubuhnya luhan di hadang sekelompok namja yang ia yakin pelanggan tetap klub malam chanyeol.

"luhannie, sedang belanja ya?"

"luhannie pakai terusan itu seksi sekali"

"mau kami bantu?"

Namja-namja brengsek itu mengelilingi luhan dan luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Ingin berteriak tapi tubuhnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu. Belanjaannya jatuh dan ia menutu matanya.

"seseorang tolong aku!"

Suho membuka matanya dan melihat luhan tak ada di sampingnya "kemana dia?" batin suho. Yeoja itu menoleh dan mendapati kertas kecil di meja sampingnya.

_Suhonie! Luhanie belanja dulu ya, oh iya ada susu di meja makan! Luhannie yang buat ^^_

Suho tersenyum dan bangun dari tidurnya, memakai handuk kimono dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Benar, susu putih segar yang masih hangat. Suho meneguk susu itu, "aah~ nikmat" ucap suho setelah meneguk bagian terakhir.

TING TONG

Suho mengernyit. Siapa orang yang membunyikan bel? Luhan? Ah~ dia pasti lansung masuk, lalu siapa? Jika itu chanyeol atau xiumin mereka pasti menghubungi terlebih dahulu.

Suho membuka pintu dan membeku saat ia tahu siapa tamu tak diundang yang membunyikan bel apartemen.

"minho oppa…"

"annyeong! Senang kau masih memanggilku oppa suho~ah"

"wae? Kenapa kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

"hmm, itu tak penting. Tapi rupanya kau bekerja menjadi penari erotis ya, dan drinks partner di bar. Waah~ kau nakal! Pasti kau sudah bolong suho~ah. Akan aku ajak kau ke tempat yang semestinya" ujar minho, dia menjentikkan jari dan dua orang namja berbadan kekar menarik suho. Yeoja mungil itu berontak sampai kakinya menanjung Guci dekat pintu dan terjatuh sampai pecah.

Kakinya tak sengaja menginjak pecahan guci itu hingga berdarah. "andwae! Andwaeeee!"

Luhan menutup matanya dan ia tak merasakan tangan-tangan namja yang ia pikir akan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dia membuka perlahan dan didapatinya anak-anak SMA itu mengkeroyok namja-namja itu. Luhan menoleh namja bubble tea itu mememrintah teman-temannya memukul terus.

Karna sudah kalah namja2 berengsek itu melarikan diri. Namja bubble tea itu menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya pada luhan.

"gwenchana?"

"ne… gwenchana"

Luhan terdiam dan sehun memungut belanjaan luhan yang berserakan di tanah. Luhan hanya terdiam dan teman-teman sehun mendekati mereka."hari sudah siang, kami pulang duluan ya sehun~ah!" ujar salah satu dari mereka. Luhan bergumam setelah akhirnya tahu siapa nama namja ini.

"kau ingat aku?" Tanya luhan pelan. "ingat, kau yang ada di klub kemarin" jawab sehun dan menyerahkan belanjaan luhan. Yeoja itu meraihnya dan berpaling.

"heei, kau saking populernya sampai diserang di tengah siang begini. Apa kau berani pulang, mungkin mereka menunggumu di depan rumahmu" ujar sehun, luhan menoleh dan menahan tangisnya.

Sungguh ini bukan tentang sehun. Tapi ini tentang namja-namja tadi. Baru pertama kali ia diserang seperti tadi. Dia selalu dijaga oleh chanyeol dan xiumin saat di klub oleh laki-laki hidung belang.

Walaupun chanyeol memperkejakaannya menjadi penari erotis tapi namja itu menjaga harga dirinya. Jadi walaupun kotor diluar sebenarnya ia masih memiliki harga diri di dalam yang belum disentuh oleh namja.

Air mata luhan menetes, ia takut jika dugaan sehun benar. Bagaimana jika namja-namja itu tahu apartemennya dan suho. Secara tidak lansung suho juga terancam. Melihat luhan menangis sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Membuat orang yang lewat berbisik.

"ya! Ya! Jangan menangis, aku hanya bercanda" ujar sehun. Tangis makin keras membuat seorang pejalan kaki mengatakan laki-laki brengsek pada sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menarik luhan. "aku antar kau pulang, kajja!" ajak sehun. Entah tangan sehun yang kekar sangat member efek nyaman padanya.

Mereka sampai di apartemen tapi luhan lansung melempar belanjaannya saat mengetahui apartemen dalam kondisi berantakan..

"suho! Suho!" panggil luhan histeris. Luhan tersungkur saat melihat noda darah dan pecahan guci yang berserakan. Luhan masuk dan memanggil suho lebih keras. Sehun menarik luhan yang panik. Dia juga heran melihat kondisi apartemen itu yang sedikit tidak beres.

"tenangkan dirimu! Berpikir tenanglah!" ujar sehun, luhan masih terisak, sehun tak tahan dan membawa luhan dalam dekapannya.

"suho… ia pasti dalam bahaya! Aku gagal sehun~ah aku gagal huwaaaa suho haaaaa" luhan menangis dan berteriak. Dia tak tega melihat yeoja ini menangis. Baru saja hamper dilecehkan sekarang entah siapa itu tapi mungkin orang terdekatnya menghilang. Apakah orang bernama suho itu diculik?

"coba kita liat dulu aparemenmu, mungkin kita menemukan petunjuk" ujar sehun, luhan mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya.

Mereka menggeledah seisi apartemen, sehun fokus dengan pecahan guci dan noda darah sedangkan luhan mencari sesuatu di kamar. Sampai mata luhan menangkap hanphone suho yang tergeletak di meja.

Ia mengambil handphone itu dan menghampiri sehun yang masih serius menjadi detektif.

"sehun ah, aku menemukan hp suho, apa kita bisa dapat petunjuk?" Tanya luhan, sehun mengambil hp itu dan mengecek sms atau panggilan, galeri photo dan jejaring social suho yang aktif. Tapi nihil. Ia tak menemukan apapun.

"aku tak menemukan handuk kimono suho, apa jangan-jangan ia diculik dengan memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya luhan. Sehun memandang luhan dan mendapat sebuah ide.

"mungkin seperti kejadian tadi, apa kau tahu pelanggan fanatic suho. Mungkin mereka" kata sehun, luhan mengangguk dan segera menelfon chanyeol. Namja tiang itu pasti tahu orang-orang yang fans berat dengan suho.

PLAKK!

Suho meringis saat mendapat tamparan menyakitkan dari minho, ia dibawa ke sebuah apartemen mewah dan dipaksa diam di tepi ranjang!

"jangan melawan dan diam!"

"oppa… apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku tak pernah menyakitimu, kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya suho terisak, minho hanya bersmirk dan menarik rambut suho kasar.

"aku menjualmu seharga 100 juta won kepada seorang pria china-kanada"

Jawaban minho membuat suho melebarkan matanya. Badannya kaku dan gemetaran. Minho menghempaskan minho dan hendak meninggalkannya, namun dia sempat berbalik untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"aku menjualmu untuk menebus hutang orang tua kita, dan sisanya untuk hutang-hutangku. Gomawo suhonie… nikmati malammu"

Minho tertawa dan meninggalkan suho yang shock. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Kehidupannya yang bebas kini tidak lagi. Dia sudah milik orang lain, harganya saja 100 juta won. Segitu harga dirinya?

Cklek

Suho terdiam dan menoleh. Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut keemasan masuk. Ia masih berpakaian jas kantor lengkap. Suho mengusap air matanya dan terdiam canggung.

"kau… suho kim?" Tanya namja itu, suho mengangguk pelan. Namja itu membuka jas hitamnya dan melonggarkan dasinya. Suho masih diam dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"aku sudah membelimu, jadi turuti apa kataku karna kau milikku…"

Ucapannya begitu keras tapi meyakinkan. Begitu kasar tapi sangat tegas. Suho diam dan duduk di tengah kasur.

"kau tahu siapa aku?"

"anni.."

"…wu yi fan….panggil aku kris"

Suho mengangguk dan kris mendekat kini dihadapan suho membuat yeoja itu memalingkan wajah, kris menarik dagu suho agar ia bisa melihat wajah suho.

"kulitmu putih, bibirmu yang ,merah itu… mata hazelmu dan hidung mancungmu… ini milikku" ujar kris dan mencium mata suho kiri dan kanan.

"kau tak menangis? Aku pernah bermain dengan yeoja… mereka selalu menangis saat kusentuh dan hanya mau uangku. Kau tak menangis? Kau tak menyesal?"

"…..bagaimana aku menyesal…..oppa menjualku…untuk apa aku menangis ….aku milikmu dan untuk apa aku menyesal?...semua sudah terjadi" ucap suho sambil memberanikan diri menatap kris.

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang cukup mengagetkannya. Nampaknya suho berbeda dari semua yeoja jalang yang ia beli.

Biasanya kris menikmati satu malam tanpa in out *hanya foreplay* kepada yeoja jalang yang butuh uang. Tapi saat kim minho menawari suho dengan harga 100 juta seumur hidup, kris lansung mengirim cek ke namja brengsek itu. Dan pilihannya rupanya tak salah.

"aku akan membuatmu mendesah, panggil namaku, dan nikmati cumbuanku….kau milikku" bisik kris, suho mengangguk dan pasrah, kakinya sakit tak ada jalan untuk kabur. Dia hanya yeoja lemah yang kini milik namja bagai naga dari china ini.

Kris mencium suho, sebagai awal dari malam mereka yang panjang. Ciuman itu berubah saat kris menjilat dan mengigit bibir bawah suho, membuat suho membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya bergulat dengan lidah suho, membuat saliva menetes di pinggir bibir kris.

"akh.."

Lidah kris menembus kerongkongan suho membuat yeoja itu berderu. Kris senang dengan pakaian suho yang sexy. Hanya kemeja putih yang kebesaran tanpa bawahan. Leluasa tangannya mengelus selangkangan suho membuat yeoja itu merinding.

Kris membuka kemeja itu dan melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa menakjubkan dari pada air terjun Niagara. Dua gundukan yang tak terbungkus bra. Sungguh indah. Besar berisi, putih dengan nipple pink yang mencuat.

Tangannya meraba dada suho dan mencubit nipplenya gemas. Kris senang dengan suho. Tubuhnya sangat menggiurkan. Tak seperti yeoja lain ada yang jelek dan kepedean dada besar padahal cup B.

"aku suho dua gunung ini, dan ini milikku" ujar kris, mendorong suho dan menjilat nipple suho membuat suho menggigit bibirnya.

PLAKK

Kris menampar suho membuat suho terisak, tapi sekuat tenaga suho menahan tangisnya.

"mendesahlah!, sebut namaku!... dan jangan menangis atau aku akan memasukkan juniorku lansung membuatmu berteriak" pekik kris, suho terdiam dan kris menjilat air mata suho. Dia melanjutkan memakan tubuh suho.

kris melepas kemejanya, membuatnya topless. Sungguh, suho suka tubuh kris. Sexy dan menggoda, rasanya suho ingin mencium ABS itu.

Kris turun ke selangkanngan suho, menaruh kedua kaki suho di bahunya dan mendekatkan lidahnya ke bibir vagina suho. Menjilat klitoris suho dengan cara memutar.

"aah~"

Satu desahan lolos dan kris senang mendengarnya. Ia jadi semangat dan menikmati bibir vagina suho.

"aah…aah kriss aaah" desah suho, tangan mungilnya meremas bantal dibelakangnya. Lidah kris di daerah sensitifnya membuatnya nikmat.

Kris menarik zipper celannya, mengocok perlahan juniornya dan menggesekkannya ke lubang suho. Rasa gatal dan suho tak tahan oleh perlakuan kris. "kris…aahh…." Desah suho. Kris bersmirk dan memasukkan ujung juniornya perlahan, memasukkannya secara perlahan membuat suho tak tahan. Dia meremas kedua lengan kris. Gregetan dengan kris yang menyiksanya.

Kris memasukkan juniornya lansung membuat ujung juniornya menumbuk sweet spot suho. Membuat yeoja itu mendesah keras. Kris mulai dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas suho. Membuat juniornya menubruk sweet spot suho brutal.

"aah aah aah aah~ kriss~nyaahhh" suho mendesah hebat merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara ini. Dan kris merasa ada yang robek di dalam milik suho. Dia memandang suho heran.

"ini yang pertama?" Tanya kris, suho mengangguk malu-malu. Kris tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga suho. "aku memang sering bermain, tapi hanya foreplay… bercinta seperti ini….aku juga yang pertama"

Suho mendadak blushing mendengar jawaban kris. Rupanya ini sama-sam yang pertama. Tapi suho merasakan sesuatu keluar dari miliknya. Dia sudah orgasme

"kau cepat juga, kalau begitu aku percepat genjotannku" ucap kris. Benar saja, kris menggenjot dengan brutal membuat suho mendesah berteriak. Dan kris orgasme di dalam.

Suho mengatur deru nafasnya yang tadi sempat tak teratur karena heboh mendesah. Kris juga mengatur mengatur nafasnya. Melihat suho yang begitu menggoda, kris lansung melumat bibir kris kasar dan brutal. Suho melingkarkan tangannya di leher kris dan mengangkang lebar sahat junior kris turn on lagi.

"aaah~ kris"

Kris duduk di sofa sambil menenggak wine nya. Melihat pemandangan kota seoul di malam hari yang indah. Juga indahnya suho yang tidur terlelap di kasur dengan tubuh telanjang tertutup selimut. Kris masih topless dengan zipper terbuka..

Dia mendekat saat melihat ada yang tak beres dengan kaki suho. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat luka baru tapi sudah beku pada kaki putih suho.

Kris mengambil sesuatu di laci, yaitu peralatan P3K. mengobati luka kaki suho sepelan dan selembut mungkin agar suho tak terbangun. Selesai mengobati suho. Kris duduk di ranjang denkat suho dan mengelus surai halus suho.

Kris jatuh hati. Ya… dia jatuh hati pada suho. Yeoja yang ia beli dengan harga 100 juta won. Dengan tubuh indah dan wajah yang cantik. Kris ikut rebahan dan masih mengelus rambut suho. Yeoja mungil itu mendekat ke dada kris dan melenguh.

"emmh… kris"

Kris tersenyum dan memeluk suho, perlahan menutup matanya lalu berbisik, "kau milikku…."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author : rubik_luhan *alamat twitter gue, mau review disini juga boleh)

Cast : krisho, hunhan, xiumin dll

Genre : romance, yaoi GS

Rated : M (tapi yang ini biasa aja sih)

Summary:krisho_hunhan_ luhan dan suho adalah duo penari erotis di suatu klub malam terkenal di korea. Walaupun demikian, mereka bekerja demi hidup satu sama lain. Suatu hari luhan harus berurusan panjang dengan oh sehun. Salah satu pengunjung dan suho yang dijual oleh saudara tirinya untuk pemuas seorang boss muda asal china-kanada, kris wu. Bagaimana dua penari itu lepas dari masalah mereka? Atau malah akan berakhir adanya cinta?

Thanks buat review chapter 1. Aku semangat buat lanjutin. Dan jika semakin banyak yg comment, akan dipercepat update ff ini ^^.

Sehun sudah meninggalkan apartemennya sejak jam 7 malam tadi, ia tak mau berlama-lama karena besok dia harus kembali ke sekolah. Tapi luhan sejak beberapa jam terakhir cukup tenang dengan adanya sehun yang menghiburnya.

Mereka sempat stalker suho sebagai tersangka, tapi saat menanyakan kepada chanyeol. Namja itu mengatakan suho tak memiliki fans yang begitu fanatik. Jadi mereka tak bisa menebak siapa si tersangka.

"suho ya…kau dimana? Aku khawatir…." Gumam luhan. Ia masih menatap layar iphone suho yang berisi wallpaper dirinya selca dengan suho.

Ting tong

Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Namja imut dengan wajah seperti baozi berdiri tersenyum sambil mengangkat bungkusan makanan ayam goreng merk kyochon.

Luhan mengajak xiumin masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah. Xiumin menaruh bungkusan ayam goreng itu dan duduk dihadapan luhan.

"kudengar kau tak bekerja karena suho. Jadi aku kemari, sudah ada titik terang?" Tanya xiumin. Luhan menggeleng dalam diam. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya kehilangan suho yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri di depan xiumin.

"semua akan baik-baik saja luhanie,aku yakin itu." Ucap xiumin perhatian.

Xiumin kaget saat chanyeol memberitahunya suho hilang tiba-tiba di apartemennya secara tidak wajar. Dan luhan izin untuk tak bekerja saat itu juga, chanyeol mengzinkannya karena ia tahu ikatan batin antara suho dan luhan yang kuat.

Kebetulan ini bukan shift kerja xiumin jadi dia datang untuk memastikan kabar itu dari luhan sendiri. Dan nampaknya situasinya memang sangat gawat.

"ne…aku harap xiumin, suho yeoja yang lembut. Aku tak bisa membayangkan namja brengsek yang menculiknya. Andai aku tak pergi belanja dan sejam saja saat itu disampingnya, ini mungkin tak akan terjadi." Ujar luhan sedih. Xiumin ikut prihatin dengan kondisi ini. Dia tahu betul siapa luhan dan suho.

Karena mereka bertiga bekerja di klub malam chanyeol di waktu yang sama. Xiumin meraih iphone suho di atas meja dan melihat apa ia bisa menemukan petunjuk.

"tadi….aku hampir diserang stalker xiu…." Ucap luhan pelan. Xiumin menaruh iphone suho dan menatap kaget luhan. Ia beranjak dan kini benar-benar ada di depan luhan.

"mwo! Kau tak apa? Ada yang terluka?" Tanya xiumin heboh sambil mencengkram lengan luhan. Yeoja rusa itu menggeleng dan air matanya terjatuh. Isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"…aku hampir diserang xiumin….aku takut, aku takut sekali tadi…" jawab luhan sembari dengan isakan pelan, wajah xiumin sedikit kesal mendengar penuturan luhan. Tapi ini resiko bekerja sebagai penari telanjang di klub malam. Memiliki stalker yang begitu tergila-gila dengan tubuh luhan dan suho.

"lalu….namja yang kemarin mempermalukanku di kemarin menolongku. Dia juga mengantarku sampai apartemen, dan membantuku dan menemaniku mencari suho." Tambah luhan. Cengkraman tangan xiumin terlepas dan berganti memeluk luhan.

"syukurlah kau tak apa-apa, aku jantungan tadi tahu!" kata xiumin, luhan membalas memeluk xiumin dan menangis di dalam pelukan namja itu. Luhan begitu rapuh saat ini. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika tadi tak bertemu sehun dan tak ada xiumin yang mendengar bebannya. Mungkin saja dia sudah melakukan praktek bunuh diri.

"…..namanya oh sehun, dia masih SMA….aku sangat berterima kasih padanya hari ini xiu, tanpa dia entah bagaimana jadinya" ujar luhan lagi. Xiumin mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengajak luhan untuk makan. Yeoja itu tampak mengenaskan tadi dan xiumin tak suka melihat luhan tertekan.

"mandilah dulu dan kemudian makan. Aku akan disini menemanimu" ujar xiumin sambil menepuk punggung luhan. Yeoja itu mengangguk. "apa kau akan menginap? Tidur disini xiumin, aku takut" pinta luhan, xiumin terkekeh mendengar luhan yang ketakutan. "memangnya kau punya kamar lagi?" Tanya xiumin. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, dia baru ingat kalau ini apartemen kecil dengan satu kamar tidur. Dan xiumin akan menginap. Akan ia suruh tidur dimana xiumin? Tak mungkin mereka akan tidur bersama.

"hahaha… aku akan tidur di sofa….jadi sekarang mandilah sana! Yeoja kok belum mandi" kata xiumin dengan nada mengejek. Luhan bangkit dan sempat menendang xiumin membuat namja itu mengaduh kesakitan

"biarin! Makan ayam sana!" pekik luhan dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Xiumin terkekeh dan bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil piring dan peralatan makan lainnya.

Jari lentik luhan memutar knop shower dan dia berdiri dibawahnya. Menikmati sensasi air yang jatuh ke tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba wajah sehun terlintas di benaknya. Luhan lansung mematikan showernya. Meraba daerah dadanya sebelah kiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia memikirkan namja SMA itu.

"perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini?" Tanya luhan bingung. Ia lalu kembali menghidupkan shower dan melanjutkan acara mandinya.

###

Suho membuka matanya. Sinar matahari dari jendela menyinari tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi selimut. Suho bangkit dan terduduk di tempat tidur. Menyesuaikan dirinya dari keadaan yang berbeda yang tak setiap hari dia rasakan jika bangun tidur.

"tidak ada luhan" gumam suho. Dia yakin luhan pasti sangat khawatir dan mungkin mencarinya. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tak membawa hanphone. Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Cklek

Pintu dari arah kamar mandi terbuka dan mendapati kris memakai handuk kimono dan rambut yang basah. Outfit seperti itu sudah membuat suho mabuk kepayang. Apalagi permainan kris kemarin memang sukses membuat dirinya mendesah hebat.

"kau sudah bangun. Mandilah, segarkan dirimu. Kegiatan kemarin membuatmu lelah pasti. Berendamlah di bathub" saran kris sambil mengeluarkan pakaiannya di lemari. Nampaknya kris akan berangkat bekerja pagi ini. Suho hanya diam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap suho heran. "kenapa?" Tanya kris, suho memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan menyilangkan tangannya. Masa kris tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Lama kris berpikir dan ia mengerti maksud suho. Kris mengambil kemeja putihnya kemarin yang ada di lantai dan menyodorkannya ke suho. "aku tak punya handuk lebih, pakai ini dulu untuk menutupi tubuhmu ke kamar mandi" ujar kris. Suho membelalakkan matanya kaget, tapi dia menerima kemeja itu dan memakainya.

Blam

Suho sudah masuk kekamar mandi. Kris terkekeh pelan mengingat lucunya suho tadi. Dia kembali mengambil pakaian kantornya kemudian bersiap. Hari ini dia ada meeting dan harus tampil sempurna untuk itu. Tapi dia ingat sesuatu dan mengambil iphonenya untuk mengetik sms dan lansung mengirimnya.

Suho sudah masuk ke dalam bathub dan menikmati air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia mengambil sabun untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket akibat sex kemarin.

Matanya menangkap plester luka di kakinya. Seingatnya ia kemarin tak sempat mengobati lukanya. Apakah kris? Suho tersenyum dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di bathub. Jujur, jika benar kris yang melakukannya. Ia senang sekali.

10 menit berlalu dan suho keluar dengan kemeja kris tadi dan rambut basah habis keramas. Kris memandangnya datar dan menyodorkan pakaian santainya ke suho.

"aku tak punya pakaian yang cocok. Rasanya celana training dan kaos itu pas untukmu. Kebetulan itu sudah kekecilan untukku" ujar kris sambil memakai blazer dan menyemprotkan parfume.

"…..apa kau akan bekerja?" Tanya suho. Kris mengangguk dan kini tangannya sibuk memakaikan cream pelembab di wajahnya.

"…..kau setelah ini akan membuangku?"

Pertanyaan suho membuat kris berhenti dan kini menatapnya kesal. Kris menghempaskan suho ke kasur dan menindihnya. Suho menutup matanya takut. "…..selamanya suho, kau milikku selamanya. Kau sudah kubeli seharga 100 juta won. Kau tak boleh lari karena kau milikku. Kata kunci mi-lik-ku" jawab kris sambil memberi penekanan pada kata milikku. Dengan kasar melumat bibir suho dan tak menghiraukan suho yang memukul dadanya karena kehabisan oksigen.

"aku kunci apartemenku dari luar, aku tahu kau akan kabur. Tenang, makanan tersedia di kulkas dan aku pulang jam 6 sore." Ucap kris saat mereka sedang menikmati sarapan roti di meja makan. Suho mengangguk mengerti dan tak sedikitpun menyanggah.

Suasana hening saat tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Suho ingin menanyakan kris soal kakinya, tapi ia takut untuk melakukannya. Saat kris hendak berdiri suho menahannya. Kris sontak menatapnya kaget dan duduk lagi.

"kenapa? Soal baju, kita beli nanti malam"

"anni, bukan soal itu… apa kau yang mengobati kakiku?" suho bertanya dan sangat berharap dengan jawaban kris.

"iya…aku yang melakukannya"

Jawaban kris sukses membuat jantung suho berdegup kencang. Suho senang sekali dengan jawaban kris. Perlahan bibir suho melengkung membentuk senyuman manis yang tulus. Kris mendadak memerah melihat senyum suho yang seperti malaikat. Benar-benar cantik yeoja dihadapannya ini.

Kris menarik dagu suho dan mencium bibir suho lembut. Tidak sekasar tadi dan ini bukan lumatan erotis. Hanya ciuman penuh cinta dan suho menikmatinya. Kris melepas ciumannya dan mengecup pipi suho membuat yeoja itu memerah dan tersenyum malu.

"aku akan pulang jam 6 sore, aku janji! Dan saat aku pulang kita bersiap untuk ke mall membelikanmu pakaian lalu kita ke restoran untuk makan malam." Ujar kris sambil menggenggam tangan suho. Yeoja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

Luhan menyiapkan sarapan dibantu xiumin yang sibuk memasak nasi goreng. "kau dan suho selalu memasak ya?" Tanya xiumin. Luhan mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara memotong tomat. "oh iya lu, nanti malam aku diundang ke restoran milik temanku, zhang yi xing"

"dia orang china?"

"iya, sama denganmu, tapi dia dari hunan. Dia baru diangkat jadi manajer restoran itu oleh keluarganya, jadi dia mengundangku ke restorannya."

"hmm…. Tapi…."

"aku tahu, kita kesana sehabis mencari suho. Jangan sedih terus. Aku disini, bersamamu untuk menemukan suho"

Luhan mengangguk dan menyerahkan potongan tomat kepada xiumin.

Tingtong

Luhan membuka pintu apartemen dan mendapati sosok seorang namja memakai seragam SMA berdiri membelakanginya. Saat namja itu berbalik, luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"sehun…"

"ke…kenapa kau bisa ada disni?" Tanya luhan, sehun tersenyum dan kini menyodorkan kue beras ke luhan. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengajak sehun masuk.

Tapi luhan lupa jika xiumin ada di dalam. Sehun dan xiumin kini bertemu di ruang makan dan sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"siapa dia? Bukannya kau tinggal berdua, dan nampaknya kemarin aku meninggalkanmu sendiri pukul 7 malam lalu ini masih pagi kenapa ada namja?" sehun bertanya tanpa jeda dan luhan membeku mendengarnya. Sedangkan xiumin memutar matanya. Nampaknya ini yang namanya sehun. Kalau bukan karna dia yang menolong luhan mungkin xiumin sudah menyumpal mulut sehun dengan kue beras yg ia bawa.

"aku temannya luhan di bar, kemarin aku datang untuk menemaninya." Jawab xiumin datar. Anak ABG labil macam sehun harus ia lawan dengan tenang.

"lalu! , kenapa pagi-pagi sudah disini?" Tanya sehun ketus, luhan menarik tangan sehun untuk menenangkannya.

"aku kan menginap disini" jawab xiumin santai. Xiumin ingin tertawa saat sehun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Remaja labil itu memang sangat mudah terpancing emosi, ckckck….

"mwo!" sehun memekik kaget dan luhan lansung menengahi, "xiumin kemarin memang menginap. Tapi dia tidur di sofa. Kami tidak berbuat macam-macam. Dan sehun ah… kau tidak sekolah?" kini luhan yang bertanya. Sehun menarik kursi lalu duduk dan menghela nafas panjang.

"aku bolos. Sekolah sangat membosankan" ujar sehun sambil membuka bungkus kue beras dan mencomotnya.

"mwo? Kalau orang tuamu tahu bagaimana?" xiumin bertanya karena cukup tidak suka dengan sikap sehun yang membolos sekolah.

"huh! Ajhusi tidak mengerti diamlah! Oh iya bagaimana soal suho?" sehun berdalih dan tetap tenang menikmati kue berasnya.

"belum ketemu, nanti rencanya aku dan xiumin akan mencarinya di sekitar klub" jawab luhan. Xiumin hanya diam dan meneguk air putih. Perdebatan tadi cukup membuat tenggorokannya kering.

"ralat! Bukan kami, tapi kita. Aku akan ikut mencari suho mu. Lagi pula aku kemarin dapat telpon dari saudara iparku dari china yang mempunya kantor di korea. Dia baru saja membeli seorang gadis." Sehun mulai bicara serius sekarang. Luhan dan xiumin entah sejak kapan anteng duduk di sekitar sehun untuk mendengar informasi selanjutnya.

"kau bilang…. Membeli gadis?" kini luhan yang berucap. Rasanya ada petunjuk di balik cerita sehun.

"iya…, tadi pagi dia memberiku pesan, baru membeli seorang gadis manis. Cuma itu. Aku pikir mungkin saudaraku membeli di penjual gadis-gadis jalang. " jelas sehun, luhan mulai khawatir. Bagaimana kalau suho diculik dan dijual. Tapi, siapa yang menjualnya?

"jadi maksudmu, bisa jadi suho diculik dan dijual?" xiumin menebak dan sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "aku belum bertanya pada saudaraku dimana dia membeli gadisnya. Karena tadi hanphoneku mati kehabisan baterai" jelas sehun yang lansung dipukul xiumin.

"lalu bagaimana? Apa kita bisa menemui saudaramu? Aku ingin mencoba mencarinya disana" kata luhan, xiumin menggebrak meja tanda ia tak setuju. Luhan dan sehun menatapnya heran.

"bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran suho dijual? Beri aku alasan, luhan!" xiumin memekik karena luhan beranggapan suho dalam situasi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"aku merasakannya xiu! Kemarin aku hampir diserang laki-laki brengsek! Karena pekerjaanku. Dan pelangggan yang hanya datang karena gila sex! Cukup jelas jika mungkin suho diculik dan dijual! Aku akan mencarinya!"

Xiumin tak bisa berkutik dengan tekad luhan. Dia terpaksa mengikuti apa mau luhan. Asalkan luhan mengizinkannya berada disisinya untuk ikut membantunya dan sekaligus menjaganya. Luhan setuju tapi tidak untuk sehun. Rasanya ia sedikit cemburu luhan yang kini dekat dengan xiumin.

"luhan noona, bisa pinjam hanphone? Aku kan menghubungi saudaraku itu" pinta sehun, luhan mengeluarkan hpnya di saku celananya. Sehun mengetik nomornya dan lansung menelpon.

"….yeoboseyo, ge! Ini aku sehun….ini pakai nomor teman, ….aku ingin Tanya dimana kau beli yeoja itu?...ooh…. ne, ok gomawo"

"bagaimana?"

"dia bilang, dia membeli gadis itu di teman bawahan kantornya. Bukan tempat penjual orang ternyata. Teman bawahannya itu butuh uang dan menjual adiknya seharga 100 juta won"

"mwo! 100 juta?"

"ne… "

Luhan terdiam dan hanya bisa termenung. Tapi tepukan dari xiumin menyadarkannya. "kita cari dia disekitar daerah klub dan hotel. Percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja". Luhan mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

Suho merapikan kamar kris dan membersihkan ruanggan dan sisi apartemen kris. Mencuci semua pakaian kotor kris dan memasak untuk makan siang. Ia terlihat sebagai istri kris ketimbang orang yang dibeli.

"yak! Sudah selesai!, tak kusangkan di dalam kulkas begitu lengkap isinya. Jadi aku bisa makan siang dengan enak!" kata suho senang. Karena kesepian makan sendirian dia makan di ruang santai sambil menonton televisi.

Suho begitu nyaman untuk saat ini. Kalian pasti tak percaya sama halnya seperti suho. Dia pikir dia akan bosan di apartemen besar dan mewah itu sendirian tapi, rupanya kris tak kejam seperti dugaannya. Namja itu memberinya kebebasan menggunakan fasilitas mewah di apartemennya seperti mini golf, PS 3, dan LED. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi tanpa hanphone dan tidak bisa keluar, tetap membuat suho merasa terkurung disana. Selesai makan siang. Suho rebahan di kasur king size kris dan menikmati udara yang masuk dari jendela.

Suho menutup matanya dan membayangkan kejadian kemarin malam. Aduuuh~ kenapa malah mengingat yang seperti itu sekarang? Suho memang polos.

Suho bangun dan membuka lemari buku-buku kris. Mungkin ada buku yang bisa ia baca dan sekalian membunuh waktu menungu kris pulang.

"the legend of mermaid? Kenapa kris bisa punya buku seperti ini?" gumam suho. Tapi dia tertarik dan membacanya sambil rebahan di sofa. Awal kisah yang seru dan suho menikmatinya. Buku itu berbentuk dan memang seperti novel harry potter jilid 7. Tebal dan lengkap.

Suho mulai mengantuk di pertengahan cerita. Matanya perlahan tertutup dan tenggelam dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

Suho perlahan membuka matanya. Dia kaget saat melihat kris kini menggendongnya menuju kamar. "ah, kau sudah bangun, baru saja kita sampai di depan kamar" ucap kris. Suho mengerjap dan turun dari gendongan kris.

"kau sudah pulang, mian tak menyambutmu. Aku terlelap membaca novel" ujar suho. Kris tersenyum dan mengacak rambut suho.

"awalnya aku pikir janjiku tak akan terpenuhi karena kau tidur. Tapi karena sudah bangun, kita jadi kan membeli baju untukmu?"

"ne!"

"bagus! Untuk sementara kau pakai baju dan celana jinsku dulu. Ada yang kecil dan pas untukmu. Nah ayo kita bersiap!" ajak kris dan suho setuju.

Dan disinilah suho berada. Di sebuah mall besar dan elit. Ribuan pakaian yang mahal dan dengan kualitas baik dijual di tempat ini. Suho tak bisa berkedip saat melihat aneka terusan simple ala ulzzang berjejer di hadapannya.

"kau bisa pilih yang mana yang kau suka, pilihlah yang banyak" ujar kris membuat suho membelalakkan matanya. "lalu yang bayar?"

"aku"

"jinjja?"

"ne, aku serius!" jawab kris tegas. suho tersenyum senang dan terlonjak girang lalu mulai memilih pakaian. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat suho dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat pakaian juga.

"kris… pink ini bagaimana?"

"cocok!"

"kalau yang hijau?"

"bagus"

"biru?"

"kau terlihat indah"

"kuning?"

"lumayan?"

"merah"

"keren"

"…sebenarnya suho….kau cocok kalau telanjang"

Suho melempar kris dengan papan harga didepannya dan membuat namja tiang itu meringis karena papan kecil itu mengena benar-benar tepati kepalanya dengan keras. Suho mendengus dan meninggalkan kris.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya kris saat suho berjalan agak jauh darinya. Suho diam, seperti berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan kris. Seperti bingung bagaimana cara menjawab soal matematika.

"kesana…" suho menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. Tapi kris tak mengerti arah telunjuk suho dan menanyakan maksudnya. Suho memberi isyarat dengan menggambarkan segitiga tapi kris masih tak mengerti. Suho mendesah dan mendekat ke arah kris

"aku mau beli pakaian dalam" ucap suho. Kris bungkam dan seperti ada gagak yang melintas dibelakangnya. Wajah suho sudah memerah untuk mengatakan ini.

"aku ikut!" ujar kris membuat suho sukses ingin pingsan mendengarnya. Terlihat lucu kalau kris dibelakangnya sambil menemaninya memilih pakaian dalam. Ooh ayolah, di mall ini ada banyak orang tidak mereka saja.

"andwae! Kau gila? Ini privasi wanita. Aku tidak akan kabur kris! Aku janji!"

"geojinmal!"

"aish… jinjjayo~"

Kris diam berpikir dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "aku akan duduk di bangku sebelah sana. Kuberi waktu 1 jam. Kalau kau tak kembali, kau akan aku banting ke ranjang" ancam kris. Suho mengangguk dan segera ngacir ke tempat pakaian dalam khusus wanita. Kris mengambil iphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"…..yeoboseyo"

"_oh, ge, wae?"_

"kau dimana? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Sekalian mengenalkan gadis itu padamu"

"_eits! Tumben kau peduli pada yeoja-yeoja itu"_

"ini berbeda sehun~ah, yeoja ini membuatku melayang jika berada didekatnya"

"_hahahaha, kau love at first sex begitu?"_

"maybe…"

"_kau gila! Tapi seorang kris wu mungkin bisa seperti itu. Oh iya…aku tak bisa makan malam bersamamu ge, aku ada janji dengan orang lain. Lain kali saja ya"_

"ooh, ne..arraseo"

"_bye kris ge"_

"bye sehun~ah"

Tuuut tuuut

"siapa sehun ah?" Tanya luhan yang penasaran. Sehun tadi terlihat santai dan begitu akrab dengan si penelpon tadi. "dia kakak sepupuku yang aku bilang membeli gadis itu. Dia mengajakku makan sama-sama mala mini. Tapi aku menolak" jawab sehun dan memasukkan ponsel pintarnya ke saku jaketnya.

"wae?"

"karena aku menemanimu mencari suho"

Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya dari sehun. Sehun benar-benar sukses membuat luhan senam jantung. Saat ini mereka ada di sekitar daerah klub malam terbesar di seoul. Mengira-ngira suho ada disana.

Luhan dan sehun menunggu xiumin yang saat ini masuk ke dalam tempat para PSK magang. Luhan tak bisa masuk karena xiumin tak mau luhan diganggu dan sehun yang tentu belum cukup umur.

Luhan merutuki xiumin yang lama sekali keluar. Dia tak tahan harus berduaan dengan sehun di tempat kawasan rawan mesum seperti ini. Apa yang dilakukan xiumin? Apa dia bermain ranjang?

"luhan noona…" panggil sehun dan luhan menoleh pelan saat mendengarnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya membuat jawlinenya naik turun. Luhan hanya memandangnya menunggu.

"mianhe…."

"untuk?"

"kejadian tempo hari di klub. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu"

Luhan tak menjawab ucapan sehun membuat sehun menelan ludahnya lagi. "aku….aku sedang dalam kondisi masalah dan terbebani. Aku berpikir untuk ke klub malam untu melupakan semua. Kata-kata yang aku lontarkan sungguh hal yang tak disengaja" jelas sehun. Luhan menggiggit bibirnya dan sehun menunggu jawaban luhan. Khawatir kalau luhan tak memafkannya.

"…..arraseo sehun~ah, aku memaafkanmu." Ucap luhan. Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah sehun, tanpa ba bi bu lansung memeluk luhan senang. Luhan yang dipeluk hanya bisa bertahan agar tak pingsan karena jantungnya yang berdetak tak wajar. "gomawo noona" ujar sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum senang di pelukan sehun.

"ehem!"

Deheman dari xiumin sukses membuat luhan dan sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri canggung. Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku dapat informasi disini. Dulu ada kim minho yang datang tiap hari ke tempat PSK ini." Ujar xiumin.

"tunggu!, kim minho? Nampkanya itu terdengar seperti nama kakak suho" kata luhan misterius. Sehun hanya diam datar dan xiumin terkaget, "suho punya kakak? Kok aku kudet?"

"itu tak penting sekarang, lalu apa lagi?"

"kim minho sempat ingin menjual wanita PSK disini diam-diam, tapi pemilik tempat ini menggagalkannya. Lalu ada lee jonghyun sahabatnya yang selalu datang ketempat ini dan klub malam kita. Dia menawari suho untuk korban dijual minho. Tambahan darimu lu, minho kakak suho. Menjual adiknya untuk membayar hutang keluarga dan dirinya." Xiumin member penjelasan yang membuat luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

"sial! Kenapa aku tak berpikir ke namja brengsek itu. Sekarang ayo kita cari kim minho!" pekik luhan berapi-api tapi xiumin menggelengkan matanya

"percuma!"

"wae xiu?"

"minho sudah menjualnya katanya, dan uang hasil jualnya yang tersisa dia pakai membeli PSK di tempat ini dan kini entah mungkin di mokpo atau ilsan, mungkin menjual yeoja PSK itu."

"jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya sehun menengahi. Dia juga penasaran dimana suho sebenarnya berada.

"kita harus cari siapa yang membeli suho. Hanya dia harapan kita. Aku sudah mengorek-ngorek informasi, kartu nama orang yang membeli suho dibawa minho. Tapi ternyata ada yang menyipan alamat orang yang membeli suho"

Xiumin menyeringai senang sambil memperlihatkan alamat yang ia catat di memo smartphonenya. Luhan melompat senang dan menyambar sehun untuk ia peluk. "suho ketemu! Sehun ah! Suho ketemu!" pekik luhan sambil memeluk sehun. Xiumin kembali berdehem dan mereka akhirnya kembali seperti semula.

"besok kita cari suho. Hari sudah gelap. Ayo kita makan di restoran .mereka lalu berjalan menuju restoran yang xiumin maksud.

Suho dan kris sudah selesai belanja dan juga selesai makan malam bersama di restoran zhang. Merek bersiap untuk pergi. Suho menunggu kris yang sedang membayar tagihan. Tapi kris cukup lama karena nampaknya tuan zhang pemilik restoran itu sahabat karib kris dan mengajak namja tiang itu mengobrol.

"aku ada urusan dengan yi xing sebentar. Pelayan! Tolong antarkan gadisku ke mobilku ya. Dan pastikan dia lansung masuk ke mobil dan tak kabur!" perintah kris, pelayan itu mengangguk dan menuntun suho ke tempat parker mobil kris.

Xiuhunhan sudah sampai di restoran zhang. Tapi sebelum masuk, mereka sempat berhenti karena tali sepatu luhan yang terlepas, membuat yeoja itu berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Saat itulah suho lewat dan tak melihat luhan ada didekatnya.

Mobil mewah merk ford itu berhenti didepan suho dan yeoja itu lansung masuk kedalam. Luhan selesai mengikat tali sepatunya dan menyusul xiumin dan sehun.

"sudah dulu kris, sahabatku xiumin dkk datang. "

"ok lay, gadisku juga sudah menungguku di mobil. Kau tahu akan ada makan malam tambahan untukku." Ucap kris membuat lay terkekeh.

"mesum sekali kau…."

Kris meninggalkan lay yang berjalan menuju xiumin tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sehun. Kaki panjangnya membawanya mendekat ke adik sepupunya itu.

"sehun ah!"

"ah! Kris ge"

"kenapa kau disini?"

"makanlah ge, masa dugem disini"

"sendirian?"

"anni, bersama teman"

"ooh…"

Iphone kris bergetar dan ada panggilan masuk dari jongdae. Supir sekaligus sekretarisnya. "ne …wae?"

"nona kim menyuruh anda cepat atau dia akan….." jongdae menggantung kalimatnya membuat kris penasaran. "akan apa?"

"tidak member tuan jatah untuk malam ini"

Kris masih bertelepon sambil berlari kecil. Saat mendengar jawaban jong dae, kris berhenti dan menyepak daun-daun rumput di sekitar pintu restoran. Suho yang dapat melihatnya dari kaca mobil terkekeh. Kris membuka pintu mobilnya kasar dan mendorong tubuh suho. Melumat bibir yeoja itu kasar. Suho memukul-mukul dada kris tapi namja itu tak bergeming.

Baru beberapa menit kemudian namja itu melepas pagutan bibirnya. "enak saja kau mengancam! Jangan harap kau bisa bebas malam ini" ujar kris. Suho tersenyum dan hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan, Kris duduk disebelah suho dan melonggarkan dasinya. Diam-diam senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya.

TBC

Huee, ff chap 1 itu penuh typo dan gaje bgt TT_TT. Aku juga gak kasih salam buat readers lansung ngilang aja. Thanks buat yang review. Walopun masih dikit tapi ok gak apa-apa.

Aku kesel banget sama namjachinguku yang teganya tanding basket gak pamit _ _ jadi harusnya update kemaren jadi gak update gegara bad mood. Ff ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan jadi berilah sedikit review untuk ff abal ini. Gomawo ~ Xie'Xie ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Author : rubik_luhan *alamat twitter gue, mau review disini juga boleh)

Cast : krisho, hunhan, xiumin dll

Genre : romance, yaoi GS

Rated : M (tapi yang ini biasa aja sih)

Summary:krisho_hunhan_ luhan dan suho adalah duo penari erotis di suatu klub malam terkenal di korea. Walaupun demikian, mereka bekerja demi hidup satu sama lain. Suatu hari luhan harus berurusan panjang dengan oh sehun. Salah satu pengunjung dan suho yang dijual oleh saudara tirinya untuk pemuas seorang boss muda asal china-kanada, kris wu. Bagaimana dua penari itu lepas dari masalah mereka? Atau malah akan berakhir adanya cinta?

Thankseu buat yang udah comment chap sebelumnya. Eeem, ini GS buat suho dan luhan biar feelnya dapet, coz kalo mereka tetep cowok takutnya terkesan aneh. Bukan aku gak suka yaoi. Tapi peran suHan yang kupikir harus ubah gender. Trus inspirasi ff ini dari fanart luhan dan suho yang diedit jadi cewe pake kostum wolf.

NC hunhan? Hmm, aku juga pengen mereka perang ranjang. Tapi masih liat sitkon dulu biar pas /sok bgt/ dan krisho, mereka couple favoritku di EXO. Hunhan juga sih walaupun kadang aku lebih suka baca ff LuBaek. Aku tipe crack fans -_-

Happy reading~

Luhan sudah bangun dan kini menikmati morningnya dengan segelas susu hangat. Dia senang sekali dapat titik terang untuk menemukan suho.

"akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu suho ya~. Tunggu aku ne!"ucap luhan sambil melihat foto suho yang terpajang di meja. Luhan duduk di sofa sambil berpikir sesuatu. Memikirkan dirinya yang saat itu bertemu suho untuk pertama kali di klub.

Flashback

"_luhan! Kemari~" chanyeol memanggil luhan yang saat itu sedang sibuk menyapu lantai klub malam milik namja tiang itu. _

"_ada apa?" Tanya luhan, chanyeol tertawa dan menarik luhan untuk mengikutinya ke belakang. Luhan penasaran dengan sikap chanyeol dan memilih mengikutinya._

_Seorang yeoja mungil memakai celana jins selutut dengan kaus biasa berdiri dihadapan mereka. Yeoja itu sedikit kotor dan luka lebam ada di sekitar tubuhnya._

"_mengenaskan sekali dia" gumam luhan. Memandang iba yeoja mungil itu. Rambutnya yang coklat terurai indah menutup pipinya yang masih menyisakan luka goresan._

"_dia akan bekerja disini. Menjadi penari bersamamu. Jadi kau tak akan kesepian lagi jika menari" ujar chanyeol. Luhan hanya menatap datar lalu menoleh ke yeoja itu. Mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum tulus padanya._

"_namaku xi luhan, siapa namau hum?" Tanya luhan polos, yeoja itu membalas uluran tangan luhan. Tangan yeoja itu halus dan putih, walaupun ternodai dengan luka lebam habis dipukul. Siapa yang tega memukuli yeoja manis ini?_

"_kim suho…."_

_Luhan tersenyum lebih lebar dan mengajak yeoja itu masuk ke klub malam itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di sebuah kamar sambil mengobati luka suho. Mengobrol dan bercanda._

"_luhan…kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" suho bertanya membuat luhan berhenti tertawa. Luhan kini menatapnya diam membuat suho menarik pertanyaannya._

"_dulu aku tinggal di china. Punya keluarga dan hidup bahagia dalam kesederhanaan. Tapi, saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal karna kecelakaan, aku hanya orang yang tak diinginkan. Tak ada satupun yang menginginkanku. Saudara iparku membuangku di korea tanpa uang dan apapun. Mereka hanya menginginkan harta orang tuaku, mereka…"_

_Luhan berhenti saat suho menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir luhan. Senyum kesedihan terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Luhan hanya diam dan memandang suho. Berpikir kalau suho akan mengucapkan sesuatu._

"_aku tahu…. Aku mengerti. Jangan ceritakan lagi. Aku takut luka hatimu akan kembali terbuka" ucap suho. Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum, dia menggenggam tangan suho erat._

"_anni! Aku rela atas kejadian itu. Mungkin aku memang pantas dibuang. Lalu, apa kau akan bercerita? Hmm, luka tubuhmu itu."_

"_orang tuaku meninggal juga karena kecelakaan. Tapi aku masih punya kakak. Namanya minho. Semenjak itu, dia selalu keluyuran dan memukulku. Memperlakukanku semena-mena. Awalnya aku bertekad untuk bertahan karena dia satu-satunya keluargaku. Tapi dia hanya menambah hutang dan selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara memukulku. Aku tak tahan dan aku kabur"_

_Luhan ingin menangis mendengar cerita pilu suho. Dirinya dibuang di korea mungkin masih mending karena ia pintar dan beruntung bertemu chanyeol. Namja tiang yang memberinya penawaran bekerja menjadi penari telanjang dengan imbalan uang dan tempat tinggal layak._

_Tapi bukan berarti dia mengatakan suho tidak pintar. Hanya kurang beruntung. Suho itu manis dan polos. Laki-laki brengsek yang tega memukuli suho tak akan hidup jika bertemu luhan._

_Luhan berjanji akan menjaga suho agar yeoja itu aman selamanya. Tak akan merasakan sakitnya kayu yang memukul tubuhnya. Dan tak akan mendengar makian kasar yang membuat jatuh mentalnya._

_Luhan memeluk suho dan mengucapkan janji untuk menjaga suho. Membuat mereka saling terikat dan saling membutuhkan. Suho membalas pelukan luhan dan membuka hatinya untuk luhan. Menjadikan luhan sebagai cahanya hangat yang akan menjaganya. Dan begitu juga luhan, menjadikan suho sebagai malaikat yang membuat indah harinya dan menjauhkannya dari rasa kesepian._

_Mereka bekerja sebagai sexy dancer berdua. Melakukannya bersama-sama dan menikmatinya bersama. Beruntung sekali mereka bekerja dibawah naungan chanyeol. _

_Namja tinggi itu memang memperkerjakan mereka sebagai penari erotis. Tapi chanyeol tak akan melepas suho dan luhan untuk sebagai teman ranjang pelanggan mereka. Chanyeol menjaga harga diri dua yeoja itu. Menyisakan kehormatan mereka sebagai seorang wanita. _

_Selain sebagi penari erotis. SuHan juga bekerja sebagai drinks partner. Menemani pelanggan untuk minum bersama tapi tidak sampai mabuk. Kadang mereka juga sebagai pendengar curhatan pelanggan yang mabuk dan mungkin bisa member saran. Duo SuHan yang something sekali._

_SuHan sister. Hahaha, luhan suka mendengarnya dari bibir xiumin. Namja bakpao itu sangat royal kepada mereka. Menjadikan xiumin sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak laki-laki mereka. _

_Bukankah ini jadi ending yang bahagia?_

_Akan bahagia jika saja kejadian itu tak terjadi._

Luhan membuka matanya. Mendesah pelan mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang ia lalui bersama suho. Sungguh kenangan indah bersama.

Sehun juga kini mengisi sedikit pikirannya. Sehun terus yang kini sedikit mengganggu imajinasinya. Apalagi kejadian kemarin belum sepenuhnya ia lupakan. Wangi tubuh namja itu sangat khas. Ingin luhan mencium wangi tubuh namja itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbesit di pikiran luhan.

"_kim minho sempat ingin menjual wanita PSK disini diam-diam, tapi pemilik tempat ini menggagalkannya. Lalu ada lee jonghyun sahabatnya yang selalu datang ketempat ini dan klub malam kita. Dia menawari suho untuk korban dijual minho. Tambahan darimu lu, minho kakak suho. Menjual adiknya untuk membayar hutang keluarga dan dirinya."ucap xiumin_

_Dan ucapan sehun tempo hari,_

" _Lagi pula aku kemarin dapat telpon dari saudara iparku dari china yang mempunyai kantor di korea. Dia baru saja membeli seorang gadis"_

"_dia bilang, dia membeli gadis itu di teman bawahan kantornya. Bukan tempat penjual orang ternyata. Teman bawahannya itu butuh uang dan menjual adiknya seharga 100 juta won"_

_Tunggu! Jangan-jangan…!_

Luhan menelpon xiumin meminta alamat orang yang membeli suho. Ia juga segera menelpon sehun, kebetulan itu hari minggu jadi sehun bisa mengantarnya.

Luhan kini satu mobil dengan sehun. Tentu itu mobil sehun. Namja bermarga Oh ini rupanya anak orang kaya yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Maunya mengajak ikut serta xiumin, tapi namja baozi itu ada urusan mendadak dan menyetujui sehun ikut dengan luhan.

"kalau dugaanku benar, bahwa saudara ipar sehun yang membeli suho. Aku mohon seperti itu." Luhan berkata dalam hati dan berdoa.

"kita sudah sampai"

Ucapan sehun menyadarkannya. Mereka kini berada di sebuah gedung apartemen mewah di seoul. Sehun nampaknya tak asing dengan apartemen itu. Tapi sehun mengalihkan dugaannya.

"ayo sehun~ah!"

"ne noona, sabar. Apartemen ini luas sekali" kata sehun karna melihat luhan yang heboh sendiri mencari suho.

"lantai 5 sebelah barat nomor 55"

Sehun semakin kenal aura daerah ini. Lift sudah mengantar mereka ke tempat yang dimaksud. Lorong lantai 5 ini benar-benar sangat taka sing baginya. Rasanya ia tahu.

"suho…, hari ini kau masak apa?" Tanya kris berjalan kea rah dapur dan lansung memeluk tubuh mungil suho dari belakang.

"heem, sedang buat telur dadar. Jangan kemari! Nanti bajumu kena minyak, itu kan mahal" ujar suho sambil sibuk memasak. Kris terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Suho tersenyum dengan sikap kris ini. dia suka kris yang memanjakannya.

"suho…"

"apa kris…"

"kau ini apa?"

"aku milikmu kris, selamanya hati dan tubuhku ini milikmu"

"pintar!"

"aku tidak pintar, memang itu kan yang kau katakan. Aku benar!"

"terserah!"

Kris sangat suka wangi tubuh suho yang memabukkan. Lidahnya sudah menelusuk liar di leher jenjang suho. Yeoja dipelukannya hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati sentuhan lidahnya.

Tangan liarnya sudah masuk ke kaos suho. Dia senang saat mengetahui suho tak memakai bra. Rupanya suhonya ini sudah tahu sisi pervert dirinya. Apalagi suhonya hanya memakai kaos kebesaran hingga pangkal pahanya tanpa bawahan.

"kau tau…outfitmu pagi ini benar-benar sexy…" bisik kris dengan suara bassnya. Suho tersenyum malu. Perlahan ia berbalik dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher kris.

Kris menyambutnya dengan mencium bibir suho. Membawa ciuman itu kepada lumatan panas dan liar yang dapat memabukkan keduanya. Untung suho sudah mematikan kompor jadi tak khawatir kebakaran. Kris mendorong tubuh suho terbaring di meja makan dan kembali melumat bibir yeoja itu. Memberi tanda kepemilikkan di leher jenjang dan putih suho.

Suho menikmati sentuhan kris dan menyalurkannya dengan meremas rambut kris. Sedikit mendesah agar kris melakukan lebih. Rupanya suho sudah kecanduan permainan kris.

kris melepas tautan bibirnya. Melihat bibir suho yang bengkak dan memerah karena ulahnya. Kris tersenyum dan mengecup pipi suho yang memerah panas.

"kau itu…semakin dicium semakin manis. Sisakan untuk nanti malam ne" ujar kris dan suho tersenyum malu. Dia beruntung dibeli oleh kris wu. Namja ini tidak galak atau kejam. Hanya saja, pervertnya itu luar biasa. Hampir tiap malam suho dan kris melakukannya.

Tapi kris lembut padanya. Ada kasih saying tulus yang ia rasakan dari kris. Bagaimana namja itu menyentuhnya, mengecup pipinya dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat erotis saat sebelum dan sesudah adegan ranjang.

Namun suho berharap kris melakukannya karena suatu perasaan yang jelas. Ia berharap ini bukan sekedar dirinya yang dibeli. Dia bukan barang. Dan suho jujur kalau ia menaruh hatinya pada kris. Hanya dia belum bisa mengutarakannya. Dia ingin kris juga mencintainya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan namja pervert ini? tentu kris juga mencintai suho. Tapi dia masih ragu untuk menyimpulkan kalau itu cinta. Love at first sex? Apa ia begitu terhadap suho?

Tapi akui saja kalau suho merubah dirinya. Ia selalu serius untuk suho. Melakukan apapun untuk suho. Awal melihat suho saja, jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Kris belum berani mengutarakannya, ia takut suho tak menerimanya. Tapi ciuman itu? dan sentuhan itu?

Mungkin suho mau melakukannya karena kewajibannya. Dia kan sudah membeli suho untuk selamanya.

"kris….aku….."

Ting tong

"sebentar….aku yang buka" ujar kris dan meninggalkan suho. Yeoja itu agak mendesah kecewa. Padahal suho berniat mengatakan isi hatinya.

Kris membuka pintu apartemennya dan kaget saat 2 orang berdiri di depannya. Dan namja di hadapannya itu juga terkaget.

"sehun ah"

"kris ge"

Sehun dan kris saling pandang tak percaya. Dan mata kris melihat luhan yang kini menatapnya tajam. Kris sedikit tak enak dengan pandangan luhan.

"kenapa pagi pagi kau datang kemari?" Tanya kris, sehun masih shock karena pasalnya ia mengantar luhan ke tempat orang yang membeli suho. Atau jangan katakan….

"siapa kris?"

Sehun dan luhan membulatkan matanya saat melihat sesosok yeoja yang sangat luhan kenal. Tubuh mungil dengan rambut coklat dan mata hazel itu.

"suho ya!" teriak luhan dan berlari untuk memeluk yeoja yang ia cari-cari dari kemarin. Suho masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tiba-tiba luhan sudah ada di hadapannya dan memelukknya. Tapi tangan suho membalas pelukan luhan. Jujur saja, dia cukup rindu dengan luhan.

"bogoshipeo~ah….ayo kita pulang" ujar luhan, suho menggigit bibirnya dan luhan ditarik kris hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. "apa maksudmu? Dia tidak akan pergi" ujar kris kasar, sehun menahan kris untuk tak menyakiti luhan.

Sehun dalam posisi sulit antara ia harus menolong luhan atau membela kris. 2 orang itu cukup penting baginya. "tahan ge, kita selesaikan dengan kepala dingin" ujar sehun.

Kris melepas cengkramannya dari pergelangan tangan luhan dan menarik suho. Membawa suho ke pelukannya yang begitu possessive.

"kembalikan suho ku" pinta luhan kesal.

"anni! Dia milikku!"

"kau hanya membelinya"

"tapi dia milikku!"

Suho tak suka kondisi seperti ini. 2 orang yang ia sayangi bertengkar karena dirinya. Luhan terus mengumpat kasar dan kris membalasnya tak kalah kasarnya. Bibirnya pedas sekali jika beradu argument.

"HENTIKAN!" suho berteriak membuat 3 orang itu kini menatapnya. Suho melepaskan diri dari pelukan kris dan membelai pipi namja itu lembut dan sedikit tersenyum. Entah mengapa kris tak suka senyuman itu.

"jangan seperti itu. luhan itu orang yang aku sayangi seperti saudara. Dia yang menjagaku selama ini. jangan kasar padanya" pinta suho. Luhan menarik tangan suho menjauhkan dirinya dari kris.

"ayo pulang suho" kata luhan menarik suho, tapi suho diam dan melepas tangan luhan. Suho tersenyum sedih memandang luhan. Yeoja rusa itu merasa sakit melihat senyuman sedih itu.

"…mianhe…."

Suho berucap pelan, luhan mulai takut. Sungguh! Ia takut mendengar lanjutan kata dari suho. Ia merasa itu tidak akan baik.

"…aku sudah milik kris wu. Dia pemilikku. Aku sudah dibeli seharga 100 juta won. Tubuhku, hatiku dan semuanya, sudah jadi milik kris wu. Mianhe" ucap suho gemetar, rasanya ingin menangis saat mengatakan ini.

Luhan melebarkan matanya dan mundur menjauh dari suho. Luhan berbalik memunggungi suho dan mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"jadi kau tega aku menari striptease sendirian? Membiarkanku dipandang nafsu oleh namja-namja brengsek itu? kau tak menyayangiku lagi, ho?" luhan mengatakan itu dengan aura dingin dan suho takut untuk menjawab.

"bu..bukan itu maksudku…aku…"

"jangan menemuiku lagi….."

"lu.."

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! MENJAUH DARIKU!" luhan berteriak saat suho hendak mendekat. Kini suho sudah menjatuhkan air matanya yang sejak tadi dia tahan. Suho tahu luhan marah padanya, dan kini luhan mungkin membencinya. Tapi kenyataannya ia memang sudah milik kris. Fakta itu tak bisa ia hindari.

"jangan pernah menemuiku….jangan menelponku….dan jangan tunjukkan wajahmu didepanku"

Luhan berlari menjauh meninggalkan apartemen itu disusul sehun yang berlai mengejarnya. Suho terjatuh ke lantai dan menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya atas apa yang ia lakukan terhadap luhan. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan luhan, dan ia masih sangat menyayangi luhan apa adanya.

"suho…" kris memanggil suho dan menarik suho berdiri. Yeoja itu lansung memeluk kris dan menangis di pelukan namja pemiliknya tersebut. Suho menangis sambil mengucapkan kata luhan dan maaf. Kris menutup matanya dan merapatkan pelukannya. Merasakan tangisan suho yang membasahi bajunya. Suho benar-benar dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Kris merasa ia benar-benar egois tadi. Dia tak tahu kalau efeknya akan separah ini. yeoja bernama luhan itu nampaknya sangat penting dalam hidup suho. Kris menuntun suho duduk di sofa dan masih memeluknya. Menepuk-nepuk punggung suho untuk tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Luhan kini bersama sehun dalam perjalanan pulang. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sehun memilih untuk tak berkomentar atas kejadian tadi. Sejujurnya dia cukup kaget atas perlakuan kris terhadap suho. Perlakuan dimana saudara ipar _yang satu-satunya peduli padanya di keluarga_, akan berprilaku seperti itu.

"kenapa tak mengehntikan namja bernama kris itu tadi, bukannya dia saudaramu?" Tanya luhan, sehun menoleh sebentar pada yeoja disampingnya yang kini melihat jalanan di luar. Sehun kembali menatap jalan untuk fokus menyetir.

"dia bukan saudara kandung, dia saudara jauh….. ipar begitu" jawab sehun memperbaiki kesalahan luhan dalam menempatkan posisi kris dalam keluarganya.

"sama saja" ketus luhan, sehun mendesah dan fokus pada jalanan. Luhan diam dan kini menoleh pada sehun. "kuulangi, kenapa kau tak menghentikan kris? Kau tahu kan dia itu merebut suho dariku. Bagaimana kalau kris melukai suho?"

"dia bukan namja sepertin itu"

"iya kalau di depanmu, bagaimana kalau dibelakang? Dia pasti sudah menyakiti suho. Namja brengsek!"

Umpatan luhan tadi membuat sehun memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan kini menatap luhan tidak suka.

"apa hak mu bicara seperti itu tentang kris ge? Kau tak tahu tentangnya"

"apa? Kau tak lihat dia mencegatku tadi, dia membeli suho seharga 100 juta won. Aku yakin pasti suho dijadikan pelampiasan nafsunya saja!" balas luhan sengit.

"dia kakakku walaupun jauh. Dan dia tak seperti itu"

"kau kenapa sih? Kenapa sekarang menyudutkanku?"

"kau yang tak mengerti noona!"

"hentikan! Aku tak ingin berdebat! Aku turun disini"

Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan lansung keluar dari mobil sehun. Tak memperdulikan sehun yang terus meneriakkan namanya.

"aargh! Sial!" sehun menggeram kesal dan memukul stir mobilnya emosi. Ia tak bermaksud kasar pada luhan. Hanya saja ia tak terima kris dikatakan brengsek oleh luhan. Memang benar kalau kris itu pervert tapi sehun tahu. Tadi dia melihat pada mata kris kalau kris mencintai suho. Seperti ada perasaan kepemilikkan yang dalam.

Dan luhan tak tahu kris sangat penting dalam masa-masa remaja sehun beberapa tahun lalu. Tanpa kris, sehun mungkin tidak akan seperti ini.

Sehun memacu mobilnya cepat. Mengantarnya ke sebuah pemakaman umum di pinggir kota seoul. Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke pemakaman itu.

Ia berhenti pada sebuah kuburan kecil diatas bukit yang drindangi sebuah pohon besar. Sehun mencabuti rumput-rumput liar itu dan menaruh bunga liar yang sempat ia petik tadi.

"umma…. Sehun datang ingin bercerita tentang kris ge dan semua yang terjadi… apa umma ada disini untuk mendengarnya?" sehun bertanya pada kuburan itu. perlahan angin semilir berhembus menerpa wajahnya, dan sehun mengerti kalau ibunya mendengarnya.

_Kisah seorang anak kecil. Iya dia anak kecil. Tampan, kulitnya putih dan sangat manis. Namanya oh sehun._

_bukannya park sehun? _

_mana mungkin dia memakai marga park, dia kan hanya anak selingkuhan._

_jadi itu marga ibunya? _

_Iya… tapi ibunya meninggal bunuh diri karna depresi_

_Kasihan sehun…lalu ayahnya?_

_Jangan berharap. Ayahnya memang memasukkannya dalam daftar anak beserta pembagian harta namun sayang, dia tak dianggap oleh keluarganya, hahahahaha~_

_Hei! Jaga mulut kalian!_

_Siapa dia?_

_Kris wu, saudara sehun. Dia saja yang peduli pada sehun di keluarganya. Kasihan…._

_Bagaimana kalau kris tak ada? Apa yang akan terjadi pada sehun?_

_Dia pasti akan mengikuti ibunya bunuh diri_

_Hahahahahaha_

_ Sehun…. Jangan menangis nak, maaf ibu meninggalkanmu dengan cara konyol seperti ini. walaupun demikian, ibu mencintaimu karena kau…..anak ibu yang ibu sayangi._

_Sakit… ibu sakit sekali…. Ayah mana?...kenapa semua meninggalkan sehun? _

_Kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku….sakit sekali_

_Tbc_

Apa yang sudah aku buat dengan ff abal ini? thanks nuat reviewnya ya, aku pikir ff ini bakal jadi kacang di ffn. Banyak typo aku ya, iya aku juga tahu. Males banget edit. Apa aku sudah fast update? Di tengah tugas numpuk masih setia untuk update loh / wee sombong/

Sekali lagi, ff ini masih jauh dari kata kesempurnaan, jadi mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Author : rubik_luhan *alamat twitter gue, mau review disini juga boleh)

Cast : krisho, hunhan, xiumin dll

Genre : romance, yaoi GS

Rated : M (membosankan)

Summary:krisho_hunhan_ luhan dan suho adalah duo penari erotis di suatu klub malam terkenal di korea. Walaupun demikian, mereka bekerja demi hidup satu sama lain. Suatu hari luhan harus berurusan panjang dengan oh sehun. Salah satu pengunjung dan suho yang dijual oleh saudara tirinya untuk pemuas seorang boss muda asal china-kanada, kris wu. Bagaimana dua penari itu lepas dari masalah mereka? Atau malah akan berakhir adanya cinta?

Buka ffn, krisho rated M bertebaran, tapi kecewa berat sama bagian NC yang dipotong- bukan chap NC nya dan lain lain TT_TT. Tapi ff krisho masih KEREN-KREATIF-ROMANTIS-MANIS DAN MENGGAIRAHKAN.

Maaf ya lama update, banyak tugas dan ide tiba-tiba mogok. Khawatir setengah mati juga sama modem yang akhir-akhir ini lemot. Nah happy reading

05.30 pagi

Sehun selesai mengikat tali sepatunya dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Dia berniat untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini. dengan santai dia membuka gerbang besar itu.

Ia tahu ini terlalu pagi untuk berangkat menuju sekolah. Apa kalian mengatakan sehun rajin? Iya dia sangat rajin memberi absend di kelas. Niat sehun bukanlah menuju sekolah. Tapi sebuah TK kecil dan sederhana. Tempat dia menjalani masa kanak-kanak sekaligus tempat dulu ibunya bekerja.

Taman kanak-kanak itu menyimpan banyak kenangan untuknya. Jadi dia tak pernah lupa pada taman kanak-kanak itu. bahkan, disanalah sehun berada jika ia membolos.

"kau datang sepagi ini sehun~ah…apa ada masalah?"

Seorang yeoja memakai rok selutut dengan sweater putih menyapanya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yeoja di hadapannya ini memang sangat mengenalnya.

"yoonjoo noona bisa saja. Anni, tidak ada masalah sama sekali, tapi aku baru mendapat ide untuk mengecat baru kelas ini. " ucap sehun. Yoonjoo tertawa karena sehun memperlihatkan tumpukan kaleng cet yang ia simpan di dalam kardus.

Mereka ada rencana untuk memperbarui cat kelas di TK itu. warnanya sudah kusam dan gambar-gambar imutnya sudah tertutup coretan-coretan tidak jelas. Jadi mereka hari ini akan mengajak murid-murid tk untuk mengecat bersama.

Yoonjoo dan sehun masuk ke dalam gedung TK yang sederhana dan mulai merapikan semua, dari memindahkan barang dan menyiapkan alat-alat kerja.

Sehun kita ini memang jail. Masa menulis sehun tampan di tembok yang akan di cat ulang dengan huruf besar menggunakan spidol.

"wahahaha… apa-apaan itu! yang benar itu sehun jelek" cibir yoonjoo mendekatkan dirinya ke tulisan sehun. Namja itu hanya tertawa seadanya dan menulis lagi.

"yoonjoo seperti nenek di pasar"

"YA! Oh sehun!"

"hahahahahaha"

"jangan bercanda!, ayo bantu aku bersih-bersih" kata yoonjoo menyuruh sehun yang dari tadi asik corat-coret.

Sehun berhenti bermain dan mulai bersih-bersih. Saat melihat yoonjoo yang sedang membersihkan sarang laba-laba di sudut tembok, sehun memandang yoonjoo bahwa yeoja itu adalah luhan. Dan saat yoonjoo berbalik dan menatapnya. Ia merasa menatap luhan.

"apaan sih!" pekik sehun memukul wajahnya dengan kain lap. Yoonjoo memandangnya heran dan melanjutkan sesi bersih-bersih. Anak-anak akan tiba satu jam lagi jadi mereka harus cepat.

Luhan masih setia duduk di bangku bar sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang berisi wine dengan kadar alcohol 75 %. Xiumin yang kini menjadi drink partnernya hanya bisa menatap luhan kasian. Yeoja itu malam hari full menari striptease lansung minum-minum hingga pagi. Tentu saja karena masalah suho dan entah perasaan anehnya terhadap sehun.

Xiumin sudah mendengar cerita tentang suho dari racauan luhan yang luhan menangis lalu tertawa aneh lalu berteriak tak jelas. Orang yang tak tahu luhan, pasti sudah mengira luhan itu gila.

Prang!

Gelas yang dipegang luhan jatuh membuat xiumin sadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat luhan yang sudah jatuh tertidur di meja bar. Xiumin menggendong luhan menuju kamar di belakang klab dan menidurkannya disana.

"kau pasti mengalami hal-hal sulit beberapa waktu belakangan ini" gumam xiumin sambil memegang dahi luhan yang agak hangat. Xiumin mengambil selimut dan lansung menyelimuti tubuh luhan. Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai surai kecoklatan luhan.

Xiumin tersenyum melihat luhan yang tidur dengan damai. Nampaknya efek minum-minum kemarin mengurangi bebannya. Xiumin perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi luhan, tapi satu kalimat lolos dari bibir mungil luhan.

"sehun~ah" panggil luhan dengan mata yang sudah terpejam. Xiumin mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tersenyum pahit dan beranjak meninggalkan luhan. Membuka pintu kamar itu dan menutupnya perlahan. Xiumin berdiri di depan pintu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"pabbo….."

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah terpakir di dekat gedung taman kanak-kanak, kris keluar dari mobil setelah jong dae membukakan pintu.

"jemput suho kemari!"perintah kris, jongdae mengangguk dan segera melesatkan mobil untuk menjemput suho ke taman kanak-kanak itu.

Kris masuk ke gedung itu dan melihat sehun dengan memakai celemek dan kuas cat. Tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya.

"ada apa memanggilku?"

"menggambarlah kris ge…"

"mwo? Menggambar apa?"

"apa saja. Kami disini sedang mengecat ulang kelas agar lebih menarik. Jadi setelah cat dasar, menggambarlah dengan kuas di tembok, kau kan pandai menggambar"

"jadi kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk menggambar?"

Sehun menggangguk dan kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia melepas jas, dasi kemudian melipat lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku. Memakai celemek plastic berwarna kuning dan mengambil kuas.

Sehun yang melihat kris tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menuntuk kris ke kelas. Kris hanya mengumpat kesal karena sehun sukses mengerjainya. Yoonjoo tersenyum lucu melihat kris. Tapi dia tak mau berkomentar karena kris sudah men-glare nya horror.

_Sehun!_

_Ne, kris ge_

_ayo kita main!_

_Main apa?_

_Bagaimana kalau basket? Agar kau cepat tinggi._

…_..tidak…._

_Wae?_

_Karena kalau kau bersamaku, anggota keluarga yang lain akan membencimu. Aku hanya anak selingkuhan yang tak dianggap._

_Siapa bilang begitu? Keuarga ku, wu! Sangat menerima keberadaanmu. Baba dan mama tidak keberatan atas dirimu. Keluarga di korea saja yang terlalu sensitive dan naïf. _

_Kris ge…._

_ Tangan itu…. tangan besar itu terus mengenggam tanganku. Membawaku ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Membuatku perlahan bisa tersenyum dan menikmati dunia lagi. _

_Tapi…._

_Sekeras apapun aku mencoba. Aku tak pernah sampai untuk mengejarnya. Dalam artian, aku tak bisa sebanding dengan posisi kris ge. Sama seperti saat kami bermain kejar-kejaran. Dia akan sangat cepat berlari dan aku tak akan bisa mengejarnya._

_Tuan wu dan nyonya wu setuju setengah harta tuan park diberikan ke sehun._

_Jinjja? Pasti anak itu sudah memberi guna-guna ke keluarga wu_

_Bisa jadi…._

_Harta, pendidikan, rumah mewah. Semua kudapatkan dengan mudah. Tapi kenapa kasih sayang dari papa. Cukup sulit kudapat? Dia hanya memberiku uang dan uang. Tapi tak pernah memanggilku ataupun bertatap muka denganku._

_Jika saja tak terpajang foto wajahnya. Mungkin aku sudah lupa rupa ayah kandungku. Lucu dan menyebalkan._

_Tapi, kenapa aku pergi ke klab dan bertemu yeoja itu? yeoja mungil yang memiliki bibir kecil yang ingin ku kecup? Tubuh yang indah membuatku selalu ingin memluknya. Wangi yang khas membuatku ingin menghirupnya._

_Luhan noona_

_Saranghae…._

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya di sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang tunggu orang tua taman kanak-kanak. Yoonjoo baru saja selesai mengajak anak-anak bermain dan sekarang waktunya istirahat.

"kau.., kenapa bolos sekolah terus?" Tanya yoonjoo yang kini sudah duduk di dekat sehun yang sudah mengganti posisi nya menjadi duduk biasa.

"malas… sekolah itu punya kolega ayah….ada ataupun tidak. Aku tetap akan diluluskan di sekolah itu" ujar sehun enteng sambil menutup matanya. Menyesuaikan diri yang baru bangun.

"lagi pula, selama ini noona mengajariku. Kau cukup pintar noona…" tambah sehun lagi membuat yoonjoo tersenyum.

"jinjja? Aku hanya ingin kau bolos juga dapat ilmu meski sedikit. Jadi pemalas begini mau kerja dimana?" yoonjoo bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"aku akan bekerja disini!" jawab sehun mantap membuat yeoja yang kata anak-anak TK mirip Jessica SNSD itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"mwo?"

"….aku ingin membuat anak-anak itu tersenyum"

Yoonjoo melihat ketulusan dalam diri sehun untuk bekerja di taman kanak-kanak itu dengan tujuan yang mulia.

"bekerjalah disini sesudah kau lulus"

"ne noona…"

"hei, bisa kau antar aku ke swalayan sehabis kelas bubar?"

"untuk apa?"

"besok ulang tahun han ye seul, kami semua berencana member kejutan besok. Jadi aku ingin kau menemaniku membeli dekorasi ulang tahun." Jelas yoonjoo. Sehun mengangguk dan segera mengecek keadaan kelas. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana kondisi hyungnya, kris. Seharian melukis, pasti sudah kelelahan.

Sehun ingin jungkir balik saat melihat gambar dari maestro kris. Gambar itu lucu karena tidak menarik sama sekali. Banyak anak-anak yang bertanya apa bentuk gambar kris. Namja tinggi itu menjawabnya santai. Sehun rasa dia harus ke dokter mata sehabis ini.

"hyung, istirahatlah, anak-anak sedang menikmati bekal" ujar sehun duduk di samping kris yang sedang duduk di lantai menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"aku menunggu suho membawa bekalku…."

"….hubunganmu sama suho itu apa sih?"

"…..dia milikku karena aku membelinya"

"bukan itu! kalian berpacaran?"

Kris diam dan berpikir. Hubungan seperti apa dia dan suho. Kemarin- kemarin mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri jika berduaan di apartemen. Kris tahu dia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap suho, Cuma dia belum dapat mengatakan lansung ke suho.

"hyung diam pasti ada sesuatu, terlihat jelas ge mencintai suho"

"mwo?!"

"….kejadian waktu itu ge, kau begitu possessive. Seperti takut kehilangan suho untuk slama-lamanya. Kau tahu ge…. Hubungan luhan dan suho?" sehun kini mulai bicara serius ke kris. Namja tinggi itu kini menatapnya.

"mereka sudah selayaknya saudara, saling mengisi dan melengkapi. Bekerja sebagai penari striptease dan drink partner di klab. Ge… apa yang membuatmu membeli suho?" sehun mulai bertanya ke hal pribadi kris. Namja china itu memandang sehun dan menghela nafasnya.

"….saat foto suho yang sedang berada di klab ditunjukkan padaku. Entah penawaran jual 100 juta itu lansung aku terima. Dan saat aku bertemu dengannya untuk yang pertama. Aku merasa seperti orang yang baru saja masuk ke surga. Kau tahu…senyumannya sangat manis dan aku suka kasih sayang yang tulus darinya"

Kris mulai menceritakan soal suho pada sehun. Namja bermarga oh tersebut kini mengerti betapa pentingnya suho sekarang. Tapi kris belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sehun mengerti akan itu.

"lalu, kau dan yeoja bernama luhan itu…. kalian itu bagaimana?" Tanya kris yang kini ikut penasaran.

"kami hanya berteman…., saat itu aku hanya dimintai tolong mengantarnya saja" kata sehun menatap ke arah lain. Kris menyadari sehun berucap dengan nada kecewa dan putus asa. Sepertinya sehun menyukai yeoja itu.

"kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya sehun…." Gumam kris.

"kris…"

Sehun dan kris menoleh begitu seorang yeoja siapa lagi kalau bukan yoonjoo menghampiri mereka. "ada seorang yeoja menunggu di depan gerbang. Suho kim namanya" ujar yoonjoo.

Mereka lalu berjalan keluar dan nampaklah suho yang sedang berdiri menunggu sambil membawa tas kecil yang diyakini isinya bekal makan siang untuk kris.

"ah…kau bukannya yang bersama luhan…" suho terkaget begitu ia melihat sehun dibelakang kris. Wajah suho lansung memucat, takut kalau mungkin luhan ada disana.

"ah, luhan tidak disini…aku bekerja disini, dan sebenarnya aku adik jauh kris ge"jelas sehun, suho terdiam dan ia masih belum bisa menerima status sehun. "aku sama sekali tidak tahu atas kejadian yang kita alami ini… jadi jangan takut begitu" tambah sehun. Kris menarik suho ke rangkulannya dan mengajak suho masuk. Yoonjoo menyuruh anak-anak untuk member salam pada suho.

"sebenarnya ini ada apa?" Tanya suho, untuk menunjukkan ia tak canggung pada sehun, ia bertanya lansung pada namja bermarga oh tersebut.

"ooh, aku memanggil kris kemari untuk melukis di tembok kelas agar menarik, coba lihat!" sehun antusias meninjukkan maha karya dari kris. Suho menatap gambar kris dan terbengong sambil menatapnya.

"apa ini?" Tanya suho polos, sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya karena gambar kris yang kelewat super sampai tidaj jelas begitu.

"ini badak" jelas kris, suho memiringkan kepalanya imut dan masih mencari dari sudut pandang bagaimana itu bisa disebut badak. Tapi rasanya kasihan jika ia masih tidak menemukan dimana badaknya. "ah iya itu badak…" jawab suho bohong, dilihatnya lagi gambar di dekat badak itu.

"ini apa?...kadal?"

"itu buaya…."

"buaya dari mana? Ih!"

Suho tak memijat pelipisnya dan duduk disebelah sehun yang sedang asyik bermain origami dengan anak-anak.

"ayo membuat burung bangau" ajak sehun, suho mengangguk dan melipat kertas origaminya. Kris anteng duduk sambil makan bekal egg roll yang dibuat suho.

"…..setelah kejadian itu bagaimana luhan?" suho membuka pertanyaan yang membuat sehun menatapnya. Tapi tak lama ia lanjutkan aktivitasnya melipat origami. "dia aku antar pulang….. dia butuh waktu untuk menerima keadaan" kata sehun. Setengahnya bohong untuk membuat suho tak khawatir atas sikap luhan.

"hmm, munkin kau benar…." Jawab suho. Sehun selesai melipat dan kini memberikan burung bangau buatannya ke arah suho.

"semoga kau bahagia atas apa yang kau pilih… kris ge bukan orang yang buruk" ujar sehun. Suho mengambil bangau itu dan tersenyum tulus. "gamsahamnida". Suho mengelus puncak kepala sehun dengan sayang. Benar kata kris, suho itu benar-benar orang yang nyaman.

"suho…ayo pulang!" perintah kris sambil memakai kembali jas kantornya. "cepat sekali…disini menyenangkan kris, nanti aku pulang sendiri deh" pinta suho manja. Kris menggeleng dan memakaikan suho cardigannya –tadi sempet dilepas-

"tidak boleh!"

"ya! Aku janji! Aku akan pulang ke apartemen"

"annii! Harus pulang!"

"sehun~ah…."

Suho merajuk ke sehun agar sehun meminta kris untuk membuatnya tinggal lebih lama. Suho benar-benar suka disini. Banyak anak-anak manis yang imut membuat suho gemas.

"biarkan saja ge… possessive sekali"cibir sehun. Kris menghela nafas dan akhirnya membiarkan suho di taman kanak-kanak itu. asal ia tak boleh pulang larut. Suho mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan kris memberinya peluk dan cium kemudian merelakan namja itu pergi.

"kita akan melakukan apa?" Tanya suho antusias, sehun tersenyum dan mengajak suho untuk masuk ke kelas menemani anak-anak itu.

_Dia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi…._

_Keluarga xi menurunkan semua hartanya pada luhan_

_Andai saja yeoja itu ikut dalam kecelakaan itu, harta mereka pasti dapat kita miliki._

_Kita buang saja luhan, lagi pula ia tak punya siapapun_

_Iya…kita buang dia ke korea dan tinggalkan dia disana._

…_._

_Aku tak mengerti, sungguh tak mengerti….._

_Kenapa mereka melakukannya padaku…._

_Tapi senyuman malaikat itu, tawa itu dan suara itu_

_Membangkitkanku dari keterpurukan_

_Suho…_

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan merasa sedikit berat karena demam yang ia rasakan. Ia menyadari kalau ia masih di klab. Mau tak mau dia bangkit dan membawa barang-barangnya. Ia ingin pulang dan beristirahat.

Luhan berjalan pelan dari klab menuju apartemennya. Di perjalanan ia menyempatkan diri menuju apotik untuk membeli obat. Cuaca saat itu agak dingin karena hari sudah sore menuju malam.

Luhan keluar dari apotik dan mengeratkan syalnya. Matanya menangkap ke arah mobil yang terparkir di seberang jalan depan sebuah mall. Bukan mobilnya tetapi orang yang menjadi pemilik mobil tersebut.

Sehun keluar bersama yoonjoo sambil membawa belanjaan. Tersirat senyuman dan tawa kecil di bibir sehun sambil membukakan pintu untuk yeoja itu. dada luhan terasa sakit saat melihat hal itu. saat mobil sehun melesat pergi, air mata luhan perlahan jatuh.

"hiks…aku kenapa nangis sih?" ucap luhan sambil mengusap air matanya. Melihat sehun bersama yeoja itu. luhan merasa seperti kehilangan dan tak rela. Ia seret kakinya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartemennya.

Beberapa hari setelah itu. luhan benar-benar mengistirahatkan dirinya. Tidur dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pikiran yang membuatnya stress. Xiumin atau chanyeol juga selalu datang untuk melihat kondisinya.

Tapi untuk saat ini luhan merasa lebih baik dan ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Lagi pula dia butuh belanja bulanan. Luhan masuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan kemudian membeli kebutuhan yang ia perlukan.

BRAAK!

Suho terdiam saat kris memukul meja dan masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menyiapkan diri ke kantor. Pagi ini mereka baru saja terjadi percekcokkan. Alasannya adalah suho yang ingin bekerja di taman kanak-kanak tempat sehun dan yoonjoo. Tapi kris tak setuju karena ia pikir suho akan kabur nantinya.

Suho duduk diam di sofa dan memijat pelipisnya. Entah dia merasa takut tadi. Ia hanya membuka pertanyaan "aku ingin bekerja di taman kanak—kanak itu" dan saat itu kris memukul meja dan pergi.

Atau kris saat ini sedang banyak pikiran. Memang, akhir-akhir ini kris sering pulang telat dan berangkat pagi, malah kris sampai tak sempat 'melakukan' itu terhadap suho.

Kris keluar dari kamar dan bergegas menuju pintu apartemen. "aku berangkat sekarang, aku ada rapat penting" ujar kris. Suho merasa kris berbeda. Namja itu bahkan tak menatapnya. Saat kris hendak memutar knop pintu suho memeluknya dari belakang.

"…..suho, aku bisa terlambat" ucap kris. Tapi suho malah mengencangkan pelukannya.  
"sarang hae…." Ucap suho pelan. Kris cukup kaget dengan ucapan suho. Dia menggenggam tangan suho dan memutar tubuhnya. Mencium bibir mungil suho sebentar.

"kita bicara lagi nanti…" kris melepas tangannya dan akhirnya pergi. Suho tak rela namja itu pergi, tapi ini kewajiban kris. Bekerja untuk masa depan hidupnya.

Mata suho melirik ke sebuah amplop berisi dokumen-dokumen kris. Suho berpikir amplop itu pasti tertinggal tadi. Suho membuka pintu apartemennya. Mengumpat sial karna kris masih ingat untuk mengunci suho dari luar.

Suho mengambil jepit rambutnya dan mencoba membuka pintu seperti film-film yang sering ia tonton. Dan keajaiban pintu itu terbuka. Suho bergegas untuk mengejar kris.

Luhan mengambil kembalian dan struk belanjanya. Berjalan santai di trotoar sambil bersiul ria. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah mobil terhenti di dekatnya. Luhan berhenti dan menatap mobil tersebut. Kaca pengemudi itu perlahan turun dan munculah namja yang saat ini diam-diam ia rindukan.

"noona… butuh tumpangan?" Tanya sehun. Luhan terdiam dan malah menatap kursi samping sehun. Ada puluhan buku gambar dan cat mewarnai. Untuk apa itu?

Sehun membuka pintu dan keluar. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu luhan disini. Bukankah itu merupakan jodoh di tengah jalan?

"ayo! Aku satu arah dengan apartemen noona!" ajak sehun. Luhan masih berpikir. Tapi ekor matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja yang berlari kencang sembari membawa amplop di pelukannya.

Mobil bejalan dari arah seberang dan yeoja itu tak melihat mobil tersebut. Yeoja itu kaget dan tak dapat menghindari mobil yang sukses menabrak tubuhnya. Membuatnya terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur aspal membuat darah segar mengucur mengotori jalan.

"SUHO!"

Rapat hari ini selesai dengan sukses walau kris sedikit was-was karena dokumen presentasinya tertinggal. Tapi untung jongdae sudah mencopynya di flasdisk. Jadi dia tak ada masalah dengan rapat ini. kris membuka iphonenya dan terkaget saat melihat belasan panggilan dari sehun. Kris menekan kontak sehun untuk call back.

"ge… kau dimana?" suara sehun terdengar tidak baik-baik saja . seperti ketakutan

"wae? Kau menelponku seperti orang kesetanan" ujar kris datar.

"suho ge! Suho…" pekik sehun diseberang.

"ada apa dengannya?" Tanya kris, keringat dingin tiba-tiba menetes membasahi pelipisnya. Rasanya takut mendengar kalimat yang akan diucapkan sehun.

"dia mengalami kecelakaan…"

TBC

Hah~ kenapa makin rumit? Yah, aku berusaha agar ff ini selesai. Harusnya di update kemarin, tapi aku masih sibuk sama desain baju yang harus aku kumpul. WTF dengan merajut yang sukses benar-benar menyita waktu.

Bagaimana? Bosen ya? Yang hunhan shipper, chap akhir aku berusaha banyakin momentnya. Ini lagi nyari waktu yang tepat untuk mereka.

Thanks untuk review kalian. Maaf, nggak semua aku balas review nya. Oh iya untuk yoonjoo. Dia adalah member hello venus favoriteku. Mirip Jessica sih. Senyumannya itu fresh banget xD.


	5. Chapter 5

Author : rubik_luhan *alamat twitter gue, mau review disini juga boleh)

Cast : krisho, hunhan, xiumin dll

Genre : romance, yaoi GS

Rated : M (tapi yang ini biasa aja sih)

Summary:krisho_hunhan_ luhan dan suho adalah duo penari erotis di suatu klub malam terkenal di korea. Walaupun demikian, mereka bekerja demi hidup satu sama lain. Suatu hari luhan harus berurusan panjang dengan oh sehun. Salah satu pengunjung dan suho yang dijual oleh saudara tirinya untuk pemuas seorang boss muda asal china-kanada, kris wu. Bagaimana dua penari itu lepas dari masalah mereka? Atau malah akan berakhir adanya cinta?

Gomawo buat reviewnya… buat yang bilang enter untuk memberikan jeda part pergantian latar. Thanks ya~ kalian benar-benar membaca ff ku rupanya TT_TT. Aku bahagia ff ini diperhatikan. Dan review yang lain gomawo juga xD.

Happy reading

"…. Suho kecelakaan"

BRAKK!

Kris mendobrak pintu masuk rumah sakit dan berlari di lobi. Tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam suster dan orang-orang disana. Kris berlari menuju ruang unit gawat darurat. Tempat suho dibawa.

Dia mendapati sehun dan luhan duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang operasi. Kris berlari mendekat dan menarik kerah baju sehun brutal.

"bagaimana suho?" Tanya kris tak santai. Sehun mendorong tubuh kris dan menutup matanya sambil menggeleng pasrah.

"dia masih dioperasi, ada bagian tulang yang katanya bergeser di daerah sekitar panggulnya. Jadi tunggulah dulu, dan berdoa dia akan baik-baik saja" ujar sehun membuat kris tenang. Dia tak mau kakak jauhnya ini panik.

Luhan yang saat itu menatap kris merasa berbeda. Kris sangat panik saat suho kecelakaan, dan bagaimana wajah kris yang sangat khawatir duduk di lantai menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

"dia tak terlihat seperti orang yang memperlakukan suho semena-mena, melainkan seperti…kekasih"

Pikir luhan, yeoja itu lalu berpikir kembali. Suho tak mungkin mau pulang kalau kris, begitu baik padanya. Suho terasa aman, hangat dan sangat nyaman bersama kris.

Seorang dokter keluar ruangan dan meminta pihak kelurga untuk keruangannya. Kris tanggap dan lansung mengikuti dokter tersebut.

"bahkan, dia lebih cepat…" gumam luhan. Sehun dan luhan masuk ke kamar suho. Yeoja mungil itu terbaring dan selang infuse tertancap di pergelangan tangannya.

"suho~ah…. Aku disini" kata luhan. Yeoja itu duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur suho dan mengenggam tangan yeoja itu.

Air matanya perlahan menetes saat ia merasa sudah gagal dalam menjaga suho. Nyatanya, ia saksi tabrakan suho tapi dia hanya melihat dan tak menolong suho. Seandainya ia cepat menyadari, ini tak akan terjadi.

"_jangan menemuiku lagi….."_

"_lu.."_

"_JANGAN SENTUH AKU! MENJAUH DARIKU!" luhan berteriak saat suho hendak mendekat. _

"_jangan pernah menemuiku….jangan menelponku….dan jangan tunjukkan wajahmu didepanku"_

Luhan mengingat perkataan kasar yang pernah ia lontarkan pada suho. Rasa sakit karena suho saat itu membutakan segalanya dan kasar terhadap suho. Bukankah memalukan. Dulu ia selalu beranggapan sebagai seorang kakak untuk suho, tapi nyatanya…. Ia malah membentak suho.

Ini sudah 2 hari berlalu dan suho belum sadar. Dokter mengatakan mungkin pemulihan pada luka dalam suho membuat proses kesadaran suho lambat. Untunglah itu taka pa-apa untuk suho.

Kris mengganti bunga di vas bunga meja nakas dengan bunga lili putih dan duduk disamping suho. Membelai kepala suho dan menggenggam tangan suho erat.

Kris menutup matanya dan mencium tangan suho. Berdoa agar suho, angelnya itu bangun.

_Bodoh!_

_Kau bodoh kris wu! Kau sebenarnya mencintai suho, dan ia ternyata mencintaimu. Dan lihat! Karena dirimu dia terbaring tak berdaya sekarang!_

_Aku mencintaimu suho!_

_Jatuh cinta kepadamu karena malam itu!_

_aku sangat mencintaimu_

kris gumam dalam pikirannya dan masih mencium tangan suho. Seharusnya kris berangkat ke kantor sekarang. Tapi dia cancel semua jadwalnya. Melempar tanggung jawab pada jongdae, sekretarisnya. Menyuruh jongdae menjadi presdir selama beberapa minggu.

Gila sekali dia melakukan itu, hanya dengan alasa menjaga suho hingga pulih. Hanya keadaan suho yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang. Dimatanya suho bukan lagi seseorang yang ia beli. Melainkan orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Ia membeli suho untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. saat itu ia sangat senang suho mengatakan saranghae padanya. Ia ingin membalas perasaan suho. Mengatakan pada yeoja itu betapa ia juga sangat mencintai suho.

Tangan mungil nan pucat itu perlahan bergerak dan menggenggam tangan kris. Namja pirang itu menengok dan melihat tangan suho perlahan bergerak. Kris bangkit dan mendekat.

"suho" panggil kris. Tangan mungil itu bergerak membelai pipi kris. Mata hazel yang tertutup perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan bola mata coklat yang kris rindukan.

"kris…." Bibir mungil itu berucap pelan dan kris memeluk tangan suho dan menangis. Rasanya seperti putri salju saja. Putri yang ditunggu pangeran akhirnya terbangun.

"saranghae… nado saranghae suho" ucap kris di tangisannya. Suho menatap kris yang menangis sambil mengucapkan kata saranghae untuknya.

"_apa ini bukan mimpi? Kris mencintaiku? ….perasaanku terbalas? "_

Suho bergumam dalam hatinya. Suho bangkit dan kini kedua tangannya bergerak memeluk kris. Air matanya jatuh dan bibirnya bergetar berucap "saranghae kris".

Dua insan itu berpelukan sambil mengucapkan saranghae. Suho ingin melayang, saat mengetahui perasaannya terbalas dan kris merasa tuhan sangat baik telah membangunkan suho disaat dirinya bersama suho.

Luhan dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu dan sempat mengintip krisho. Dia mematung mendengar ucapan 'saranghae' dari dua pasangan itu. luhan ingin menangis saat suho mengatakan saranghae pada kris. Rasanya ia seperti orang jahat ingin memisahkan dua orang itu. kaki kecilnya perlahan berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Luhan duduk di bangku taman dekat rumah sakit. Dia mengingat kejadian saat melihat suho kecelakaan. Tepat sekali, adalah saksi kecelakaan itu. tapi dia merutuki dirinya yang tak mampu bergerak menyelamatkan suho.

Dan harusnya ia bahagia saat suho menemukan tambatan hatinya. Bukannya memisahkan mereka. Luhan menangis memikirkan kelanjutan hidupnya.

Jika suho bersama kris, otomatis dia akan benar-benar sendiri. Akan ditinggalkan dan tak aka nada lagi orang yang akan mendengar segala bebannya. Ia belum siap. Sungguh ia sangat belum siap.

"lu…"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati xiumin yang ada di hadapannya. Namja itu duduk dan menepuk punggung luhan pelan. "wae? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya xiumin.

"….suho akan meninggalkanku" kata luhan, xiumin mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud luhan.

"dia mencintai kris dan kris juga mencintainya. Mereka pasti akan meninggalkanku. Kenapa semua orang di dalam hidupku suka meninggalkanku? Aku benci sendirian xiu…" tangis luhan pecah saat mengucapkannya. Xiumin memeluk luhan dan membiarkan yeoja itu menangis sejadinya.

Xiumin tak peduli air mata luhan yang membasahi bajunya. Luhan sangat rapuh saat ini. xiumin selalu ingin berada di samping luhan. Menjaga yeoja itu agar ia tidak menangis lagi.

"tak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu…. Semua ada untukmu" ucap xiumin menenangkan luhan. Member rasa nyaman dan tenang pada luhan. Apalagi angin sore yang berhembus membuat suasana jadi mellow.

"seharusnya kita ikut senang… suho menemukan orang yang akan menjaga dirinya sampai akhir hidupnya. Bukankah kita orang jahat jika memisahkan orang yang saling mencintai?" kata xiumin. Luhan berhenti terisak dan mengangguk mengerti maksud perkataan xiumin. Tak seharusnya ia memisahkan krisho. Karena ujungnya ia juga akan menderita karena suho kehilangan cintanya.

"_Semua akan ada untukmu lu…..bahkan cintaku yang tak akan pernah kau lihat ini akan selalu menjagamu seperti bayangan yang selamanya akan hanya ada dibelakangmu" _ - xiumin

"kami selalu mendoakan dirimu suho~ah, jadi cepatlah sembuh dan datang ke taman kanak-kanak kami" ucap yoonjoo yang berkunjung menjenguk suho.

Suho yang terduduk di ranjang mengangguk dan membuka mulut saat kris menyuapinya dengan potongan apel yang sudah ia potong tadi.

"hyung… noona, jadi kalian sudah berani sayang sayangan di depan kami? Huh!" pekik sehun tak terima walau menyindir kris dan suho dengan nada mengejek.

"wae? Kau iri? Kenapa kau tak pacari saja yoonjoo" ejek kris tak mau kalah, sontak sehun dan yoonjoo berteriak "SIREO!"

"tuan wu!, maaf saja, adikmu ini bukan tipeku" kata yoonjoo sok aksen dewasa dan anggun. Sehun pura-pura muntah mendengarnya dan menggeleng ngeri kemudian.

"aku juga tak mau sama noona tua sepertimu, oh! Harusnya aku memanggilmu ajhuma bukan noona" ejek sehun yang lansung mendapat tendangan di betisnya.

"hahahahaha" suho tertawa melihat kekonyolan tadi. Sungguh, perasaannya lebih baik sekarang. "gomawo… aku sudah sedikit lebih baik" kata suho. 3 orang itu tersenyum keberadaan mereka berguna untuk suho.

"oh ya hyung….aku memutuskan akan menjadikan yoonjoo noona sebagai guru privatku, aku akan berhenti sekolah umum dan home schooling" kata sehun. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"memang yoonjoo tau dan pintar? Bahasa inggris saja masih jelek" ledek kris. Oh! yoonjoo rasanya ingin mencekik duo bersaudara jauh ini sekarang. Kompak sekali menghina dirinya.

"gwenchana hyung… yoonjoo noona pintar bidang umum lainnya. Bahasa inggris kan kau bisa mengajariku hyung" kata sehun. Kris menepuk jidat mendengar permintaan akhir sehun.

"terserah padamu saja" jawab kris final. Sehun tersenyum senang. Yoonjoo melirik jam tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya perlahan.

"aku harus pergi, aku disuruh menjaga anak muridku bernama kim minri. Aku permisi dulu. Annyeong~" pamit yoonjoo dan menutup pintu.

"aku kenyang~" kata suho saat kris menyuapinya lagi. Kris tersenyum dan meletakkan piring apel itu di meja. Ia mengelus puncak kepala suho yang kini memilih berbaring beristirahat.

"kau sangat mencintainya ya hyung" ujar sehun. Kris mengangguk dan masih menatap suho yang kini jatuh tertidur.

"ne…. aku sangat mencintainya…" jawab kris yang memandang suho sayang. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat hyungnya itu menemukan sosok wanita untuk hidupnya.

Iphone kris berdering dan dengan cepat kris menjawab telpon itu. rupanya dari jongdae, sekretarisnya. Kris mengisyaratkan sehun menjaga suho karena kris harus pergi untuk bertelpon dengan jongdae secara pribadi.

Sepeninggal kris. Sehun merapikan meja dan sofa yang tersedia di kamar rumah sakit itu. kalau tidak salah besok atau dua hari lagi suho boleh pulang. Jadi dia berniat merapikan pakaian kris dan suho serta membersihkan kotak makan yang berserakan di meja.

"kris ge itu sudah kayak suami suho noona saja. Seperti suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan, hahaha" kata sehun tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sehun menoleh, berpikir kalau kris yang masuk tapi dia berhenti saat melihat luhan yang kini sudah ada di dalam.

"sedang apa kau?" Tanya luhan heran, melihat sehun memegang plastic dan kantong sampah di tangannya.

"aku merapikan kamar rumah sakit ini. katanya besok atau lusa suho noona sudah boleh pulang. Jadi aku hendak merapikan barang-barangnya" jelas sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti kemudian memungut sampah-sampah kecil dan membantu sehun.

"syukurlah suho sudah boleh pulang. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik" kata luhan. Sehun hanya menganguk dan kembali merapikan kekacauan gara-gara ulah kris.

"gomawo sehun, karena ada kau. Kita bisa cepat membawa suho ke rumah sakit." Kata luhan berdiri canggung. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak surai kecoklatann luhan, membuat yeoja rusa itu tersipu.

"lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar" pikir luhan. Senyuman sehun. Wangi tubuh namja itu dan jangan lupakan sentuhannya. Membuat luhan ingin pingsan saja.

"….jika suho noona sudah pulang…..maukah kau, emmm…." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya membuat luhan menatapnya.

"mau apa?" Tanya luhan penasaran.

"maukah, berkencan denganku?"

1

2

3

"MWOOOO!" teriak luhan kaget. Suho yang terbaring nyaman jadi melenguh resah. Tapi untung ia tak terbangun.

Jantung luhan rasanya mau keluar dari mulutnya saat ini. bagaimana tidak, sehun memeluknya dari belakang sambil menutup mulutnya, mungkin gerakan reflex tadi.

Wajah luhan memerah sampai ke telinganya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas. Aroma wangi tubuh sehun membuatnya mabuk.

"…..ne, baiklah" jawab luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan masih memeluk luhan. Yeoja rusa itu menggenggam tangan sehun yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya. Kepala sehun bersandar di bahunya, member kenyamanan tersendiri untuk sehun.

"kencannya kemana?" Tanya sehun masih memeluk luhan manja. Yeoja itu berpikir tempat menarik yang ingin ia kunjungi.

"hmm… tak ada target yang ingin aku kunjungi. Kalau kau mau kemana?"

"kemana saja asal bersama noona"

Luhan ingin pingsan saja mendengarnya. Dia bisa masuk berita pagi dengan judul utama "pingsan akibat diajak kencan anak SMA'. Konyolnya~

"noona suka anak-anak?" Tanya sehun, luhan mengangguk kecil. Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "kau mau punya anak?" ejek luhan.

"aku akan membawa noona ke tempat yang menyenangkan…"

"oh ya? Kemana?"

"ke hatiku…"

DUAGH!

"YA! APPO!"

Sehun menjerit saat luhan menendang betisnya. Walaupun demikian luhan cukup tersipu dengan gombalan sehun. Jeritan sehun sukses membuat suho terbangun dan lansung bangkit menjadi posisi duduk di ranjang.

"suhonie… kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah!" peluk luhan. Suho kaget dengan luhan yang tiba-tiba ada dan kini memeluknya.

"luhan..kau kan marah padaku?" Tanya suho kecil dan luhan melepas pelukannya. Dia memandang luhan dengan senyum penuh arti.

"mianhe soal yang itu, aku tak tahu, kau dan kris saling mencintai. Kini aku sadar. Kebahagiaanmu lebih penting dari pada keegoisanku. Maaf soal yang lalu" jelas luhan. Suho menahan isakannya dan memeluk luhan.

"gwenchana… aku tetap menyayangi luhan sampai kapanpun. Aku sudah mengamggap kau seperti kakakku sendiri" ujar suho menangis pelan. Luhan menitikkan air matanya dan membalas pelukan itu.

_Siang menuju sore itu luhan dan suho kembali bersama. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ikatan persaudaran tanpa darah itu bisa seperti ini. mereka seperti aku dan kris ge. Ikatan yang mampu membuat orang lain memiliki sesuatu yang berharga. Sesuatu itu…cinta?- sehun-_

Kris menyuapi suho bubur hangat yang disiapkan suster tadi. Walaupun suho bisa sendiri, tapi kris bersikeras akan meyuapinya.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap kris.

"eung? Apa?" tanua suho sembari membersihkan sedikit pinggiran bibirnya yang terdapat nasi.

Kris meletakkan piring bubur itu. kris terdiam dan berpikir akan muali dari mana. Sepertinya kris memiliki planning yang sulit untuk posisi suho sekarang.

Suho menunggu kris bicara. Sepertinya berita ini tidak bagus. Karena kris terlihat resah dan bingung. Tangan kris perlahan menggenggam tangan suho dan meunduk mencium tangannya.

"….pergilah bersamaku ke china"

TBC

MAAAAAF~~~~!

Aku lama update. kelasku akan memasuki babak pembuatan jas blazer dan rok lipit hadap –rok SMA- dan itu benar-benar membuatku super sibuk. Belum lagi tugas merajut yang senin dimulai rabu dikumpul -_-. Pacar juga sibuk dan kita lost contact sehari gegara sekolah yang super duper padatnya.

Ff ini kenapa gak lese-lese ya? Mianheyo readers~~~ ff ini masih jauh dari kesempurnaan, jadi berikan sedikit komentar untuk ff ini =D


	6. Chapter 6

Author : rubik_luhan *alamat twitter gue, mau review disini juga boleh)

Cast : krisho, hunhan, xiumin dll

Genre : romance, yaoi GS

Rated : M (tapi yang ini biasa aja sih)

Summary:krisho_hunhan_ luhan dan suho adalah duo penari erotis di suatu klub malam terkenal di korea. Walaupun demikian, mereka bekerja demi hidup satu sama lain. Suatu hari luhan harus berurusan panjang dengan oh sehun. Salah satu pengunjung dan suho yang dijual oleh saudara tirinya untuk pemuas seorang boss muda asal china-kanada, kris wu. Bagaimana dua penari itu lepas dari masalah mereka? Atau malah akan berakhir adanya cinta?

Hello~ amiga! Aku balik… mian ya lama update. Banyak tugas sayang~. Berusaha malam, hari ini untuk selesai membuat ff ini. semoga suka ya sama chapter ini dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memakai handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya dan rambut yang basah sehabis keramas.

"segarnya~" kata sehun sambil mengusap-usapkan rambutnya pada handuk hangat. Ia duduk di bibir kasur queen sizenya sambil mengusap layar smartphonenya membuka kunci androidnya.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk disana. Dan seyuman kecil menghias wajah sehun saat melihat pengirim pesan tersebut.

"aku akan menunggumu di depan halte bis. Jangan terlambat! Aku tidak suka menunggu"

"luhan noona itu manis tapi agak galak. Hahahaha, tapi aku menyukainya" gumam sehun sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut.

Ya, sekarang hunhan akan melaksanakan kencan yang saat itu diusul sehun saat di rumah sakit pada episode sebelumnya *macam drama aja -_-*

Sehun sudah memikirkan tempat-tempat menarik seperti lotte world, namsan tower atau museum teddy bear. Dan makan siang atau makan malam romantic ala oh sehun sudah ia pikirkan sejak kemarin malam. Kalian tahu, sehun bahkan mensearching google atau situs daum hanya untuk mencari lokasi kencan dan restoran romantic.

Kalau soal pakaian, sehun juga sampai harus memesan satu stel pakaian di distro BWCW. Oh sehun, kau memang jatuh gila pada xi luhan.

Bagaimana dengan luhan? Ah! Kalian harus lihat dan bagaimana histerisnya luhan saat suho mengantarnya ke butik langganannya saat bersama kris.

Ngomong-ngomong soal suho. Yeoja itu keluar 3 rumah sakit hari sebelum kencan HunHan couple.

Suho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat ia melihat luhan yang tampak kebingungan memilih mini dress simple yang akan ia pilih untuk kencannya.

"suho~ah, bagaimana kalau ungu?" Tanya luhan antusias, suho melihat pakaian yang ditunjuk luhan dan lansung mengernyitkan alis.

"tidak cocok! Itu terlalu seksi"

"kalau merah?"

"kau kelihatan terbakar kalau memakai itu di kencan siang bolong"

"hijau?"

"kurang cocok"

"biru?"

"kulit putihmu jadi makin pucat"

Luhan membolak-balikkan pakaian di tiang gantungan baju dan memilih pakaian seperti sedang menulis jawaban essay matematika.

"sejujurnya ya lu, lebih baik kau memakai baju one piece saja" ejek suho sambil tertawa. Luhan memukul suho dengan papan nama diskon dengan keras membuat suho mengaduh.

"memangnya aku mau striptease?" Tanya luhan. Suho terkekeh tapi tawa suho terdiam saat mengingat kejadian yang sama persis seperti tadi.

Ya, saat ia melempari kris papan harga karena mengatakan dirinya lebih pantas telanjang. Suho tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

"aku akan pakai yang pink ini" kata luhan dan mengambil mini dress warna pink dan cardigan. Suho mengangguk dan mengikuti luhan yang berjalan menuju kasir.

Begitulah persiapan kencan yang lebih mirip persiapan untuk melakukan acara perjodohan. Luhan ingin memiliki first date yang menyenangkan dengan orang yang ia sukai.

Kris menbolak-balikkan berkas-berkas yang baru saja diberikan jongdae untuknya. Cuma kurang dari seminggu meninggalkan kantor. Nampaknya ada yang tak beres. Jongdae sudah berusaha menangani masalah tersebut hingga akhirnya ia angkat tangan.

"jadi tuan lau tak menyetujui proposal yang kita ajukan tempo hari?" Tanya kris pada jongdae yang berdiri menunggunya.

"ne, dia mengatakan proposal anda tidak akan mendukung cabang perusahaannya di Qingdao, dia juga menolak proposal dari perusahaan lain. Nampaknya tuan lau sedang mengalami krisis. Saran saya anda jangan menaruh saham disana karena kerugiannya akan sangat besar." Jelas jongdae sambil memberikan data chart perusahaan lau.

"…..apa aku harus ke china untuk mengadakan rapat dengannya? tapi mungkin masalah ini tak akan selesai dengan cepat! Kau tahu, perusahaan lau memiliki brand yang terkenal di pasar internasional, jika sukses keuntungannya bisa 3 kali lipat dari modal sebelumnya." Ujar kris memainkan pulpennya. Jongdae menghela nafasnya. Tuannya itu Nampak stress dengan keputusan yang harus ia ambil.

"aku ingin menanam sahamku disana, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya kris. Jongdae memberikan sebuah kertas persegi panjang di meja kris.

"anda harus ke china menemuinya…." Ujar jongdae, kris memandang tiket menuju china dihadapannya. Kris menggigit bibirnya lalu segera menelpon front officenya.

"miss han, tolong siapkan hotel untukku di china…"

Luhan duduk di halte bisa sambil menatap layar iphonenya. Senang sekali dirinya menatap wallpaper tanggal di hp nya itu. tanggal first date nya dengan sehun.

Tiin tiin~

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sehun tersenyum di dalam mobilnya. Sehun keluar dan memberikan bunga pada luhan.

"emm… dirumah bunga mawarku baru saja mekar, aku potong untuk noona…" kata sehun, luhan tersenyum dan menerima mawar itu. sehun menuntun luhan masuk ke mobilnya.

Di perjalanan luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum malu. Pasalnya impian kecilnya terwujud. First date dengan namja yang ia sukai. Bahkan luhan ingin mimisan saat melihat sehun yang sangat tampan saat serius menyetir mobil. Ooh~ sadarlah kau xi luhan~~

Bagaimana dengan oh sehun? Jangan pikir dia cool di depan luhan. Dia sebenarnya sedang gugup karena luhan sangat cantik hari ini. ya ampuun~ bahkan dada luhan yang besar benar-benar membuat luhan makin seksi saja. Sehun menutup matanya sebentar dan fokus menyetir.

"stanby~ stanby oh sehun~" gumam sehun menyemangati dirinya untuk tetap fokus. Tapi demi tuhan, luhan benar-benar manis.

"kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya luhan, sehun menoleh sekilas ke arah luhan dan tersenyum kecil. "bagaimana kalau kita ke namsan tower? Melihat kota seoul siang-siang begini." Usul sehun.

"boleh!, sudah lama aku tak kesana" kata luhan. Sehun bersorak dalam hati karena rencana awalnya berjalan sukses.

Disinilah mereka. Namsan tower. Di paling atas untuk melihat pemandangan kota seoul dari balik teropong.

Luhan melihat-lihat dari jendela sambil tersenyum senang. Sehun mendekati teropong yang sejak tadi tak disentuh pengunjung.

"noona, coba lihat disini!, seoul keren sekali!" kata sehun, luhan menghampiri sehun dan bergantian melihat kota seoul dengan teropong.

"ne, kau benar sekali sehun! Indah sekali. Eh eh! Coba lihat ada anak kecil sedang pipis di sembarangan" kata luhan sambil menggap[ai-gapai mencari sehun. Luhan menoleh dan tak mendapati dirinya hanya sendiri disana. Kemana sehun?

"Kyaa~ dingin!" pekik luhan saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Sehun sang pelaku yang menempelkan coca cola dingin di pipi luhan hanya tertawa.

"kau haus kan? Ayo minum dulu" ujar sehun, luhan menerima minuman itu. saat ia menarik pembuka kalengnyanya. Soda minuman itu lansung muncrat mengenai bajunya. Sehun lansung tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget luhan. Sehun bahkan memperagakan bagaimana wajah shock luhan.

"hahahahaha" tawa sehun kencang. Luhan sudah malu sekali saat ini. pasalnya beberapa pengunjung juga terkikik kecil memandangnya. Luhan berbalik dan meninggalkan sehun.

Luhan sebenarnya kesal tapi ia ingin membalas sehun dengan pura-pura ngambek dan meninggalkan namja itu. sehun yang melihat luhan pergi lansung berlari mengejarnya.

"luhan! Luhan noona!" panggil sehun, tapi luhan masih 'pura-pura' ngambek dan berjalan mendahului sehun.

Luhan berjalan menuju taman dan terus berjalan hingga kini dia berada di jalan setapak yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar. Rasakan kesunyian dan teduhnya jalanan itu. namun ketenangan tempat itu pecah dengan teriakan sehun yang terus memanggilnya. Mau tak mau luhan tetap berjalan meski ia tak tahu arah.

Tangan luhan berhasil ditarik oleh sehun. Yeoja rusa itu berbalik dan melihat sehun yang kini menatapnya.

"mianhe… aku hanya ingin bercanda denganmu" jelas sehun. Luhan masih menatap sehun yang kini juga mandangnya. Aah~ kenapa luhan malah mendadak bisu sekarang? Ia sudah terhipnotis oleh sehun.

Sehun juga tak tahan dengan bibir pink luhan yang mungil di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia meraup bibir itu dan melumatnya. "jauhkan pikiran yadongmy itu sehun!" gumamnya dalam hati.

"ok! Gwenchana, ayo kita jalan-jalan" kata luhan mencairkan suasana dan menarik tangan sehun untuk berjalan bersamanya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengimbangi langkahnya dengan langkah luhan.

Mereka mengobrol tentang satu sama lain. Bercerita soal kris ataupun suho dan keputusan sehun untuk home schooling. Semua diceritakan sampai pada akhirnya sehun berhenti saat luhan bertanya soal keluarganya.

"kenapa berhenti?" Tanya luhan saat mendapati sehun malah mematung di tempatnya. Sehun menarik tangan luhan untuk menuju mobilnya.

"kita mau kemana?"

"ada tempat yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu"

Luhan berpikir kalau tempat yang sehun maksud adalah sesuatu yang indah. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat sehun malah mengajaknya ke pemakaman umum.

"kenapa kita kemari?" Tanya luhan sambil mengikuti sehun yang berjalan melewati beberapa kuburan orang lain.

"sudah sampai"

Luhan melihat batu nisan yang tertulis nama seorang wanita bermarga Oh. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap sehun. Namja itu kini juga sedang memandangnya dan membersihkan makam tersebut.

"aku anak selingkuhan dari keluarga park. Aku Cuma diberi setengah harta asal aku pergi dari kehidupan mereka. Dan umma meninggal karena bunuh diri. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa sebagai anak yang tak dianggap. Kris ge sepupu yang sayang padaku beserta keluarga wu yang peduli terhadapku. Makam umma adalah tempat curahan hatiku kusampaikan. Hanya umma yang akan selalu mendengar curahan hatiku." Jelas sehun yang kini beralih memandang luhan.

"noona… semenjak bertemu denganmu aku tak pernah merasa bahagia. Bertemu denganmu, mencari suho, bertemu kris yang rupanya yang membeli suho… itu membuatku memiliki sesuatu untuk memiliki hidup. Tanpa umma aku mungkin bukan apa-apa, tapi bertemu denganmu membuatku yang bukan apa-apa ini menjadi sesuatu yang ada. Noona….aku mencintaimu"

Luhan menitikkan air matanya dan menarik sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Luhan merasakan air mata sehun yang membasahi lehernya. Sehun tentu menangis saat ia kini sudah memiliki seseorang untuk bersandar.

Kris adalah hyung yang baik dan menjaganya meski ia tak dianggap di keluarga park. Yoonjoo mungkin satu-satunya yeoja yang bisa dia jadikan teman bicara dan rekan dalam hari-harinya. Tapi sehun tetap merasa seorang diri. Ia tak memiliki seseorang untuk ia jadikan tempat bersandar dan seseorang sebagai tujuan hidupnya.

Tanpa ia, kris masih bertahan karena ia memiliki suho. Tanpa ia, yoonjoo masih bisa menikmati hidupnya karena bersama-sama anak-anak TK yang ia sayangi. Tapi bertemu luhan, ia seperti mendapat jawaban essay, ia merasa hidupnya berguna.

"nado… nado sehun~ah! Saranghae" ucap luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" jadi sekarang kita pacaran?" Tanya luhan diangguki oleh sehun. Entah sehun tak ingin melepas pelukannya pada luhan. Faktornya karena ia merasa nyaman dan dada besar luhan yang empuk tempat kepalanya bersandar. Bagaimanapun itu naluri seorang lelaki.

Semilir angin yang menyeret dedaunan berhembus menerpa hunhan couple. Sehun tahu itu pasti ibunya. Dan angin itu seolah berkata, luhan adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Kriuuuk~

Drama-dramaan luhan dan sehun terhenti saat perut luhan berbunyi membuat yeoja itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"kau lapar?" Tanya sehun dan luhan mengangguk. Soal lapar luhan akan jauh dari kata feminim. Mengaku saja biar laparnya hilang pikirnya.

"kita beli makanan ya!, bagaimana kalau makan di rumah? Apartemenmu atau apartemenku?" Tanya luhan. Sehun berpikir dan memutuskan pergi ke apartemennya.

Suho berpamitan pada yoonjoo dan masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya yang disiapkan kris lengkap dengan supir tuan choi.

"nona akan kemana lagi?" Tanya tuan choi. Suho menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut pada tuan choi.

"pulang saja, kau seharian menungguku di taman kanak-kanak jadi, setelah mengantarku pulang, tuan choi juga pulanglah. Keluargamu menunggumu dirumah" ujar suho lembut. Tuan choi bersyukur dia menjadi seorang supir. Supir untuk nona suho wu. Baik, lembut, cantik dan murah senyum. Inilah alasan kenapa tuan besarnya, kris wu. Begitu possessive menjaga suho.

Suho sampai di apartemennya dan kris. Berbaikan dengan luhan di RS dan luhan dengan senyum cerah mengijinkan tinggal bersama kris.

Suho tertegun saat melihat sepatu milik kris ada di tempat sepatu. Itu berarti tuan wu itu sudah pulang. Suho cepat-cepat masuk dan mendapati kris dengan penampilan urakan sedang memijat pelipisnya.

"kau sudah pulang, tumben cepat" kata suho. Kris menoleh dan menyuruh suho duduk di pangkuannya. Suho menurut dan mendudukkan pantatnya dipaha kris.

"tawaranku saat dirumah sakit, bagaimana? Apa kau akan ikut denganku ke china?" Tanya kris dengan wajah dibuat manja.

"…entahlah, mianhe~" jawab suho. Ada rasa kecewa di wajah kris. Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan menikmati sentuhan tangan suho di tubuhnya.

Ada alasan kenapa suho tak bisa menjawab ajakan kris. Ia belum siap untuk meninggalkan seoul dan luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tak mau luhan sedih karenanya. Tapi disisi lain ia juga ingin bersama kris.

Suho perlahan meremas bahu kris saat namja itu menghisap lehernya. Ia tahu kris sedang ingin memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Suho menggigit bibirnya saat kris meremas kedua payudaranya sambil tetap menghisap lehernya.

"bagaimana jika saat di china ia bermain dengan yeoja lain?"

Pikiran itu mendadak muncul membuat suho merangkul leher kris erat. Ia tak mau kris meninggalkannya. Ia tak mau kris bersetubuh dengan yeoja lain selain dirinya.

"bagaimana jika kris jatuh cinta pada yeoja di luar sana"

Suho mendesah saat kris kasar meremas dadanya. Kenapa ia bisa berpikiran aneh saat ia sedang melayani kris? Kenapa suho kini merasa takut? Rasanya kris seperti akan meninggalkannya selamanya. Ia tak mau ke china tapi hatinya bergejolak jika melihat kris akan pergi.

Suho sampai tak sadar jika kini ia sudah berada di ranjang dan kris menungganginya. Semua begitu cepat. Pikiran-pikiran aneh itu terus saja berdatangan. Ia tahu kris akan lama di china, bisa ditebak karena kris menyuruhnya ikut. Suho resah saat ini dengan pikirannya.

"aah~ saa..kit" desah suho saat kris memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubangnya. Suho memejamkan matanya, begitu dia buka, kris Nampak begitu seksi dengan tubuh telanjang berkeringat yang sedang bermain dengan tubuh bawahnya.

"kenapa pikiran buruk itu datang saat kita bercinta?" gumam suho, yeoja itu menarik dagu kris dan lansung melumatnya erotis dan liar.

Kris sempat kaget tapi dia mulai mengimbangi ciuman panas dari suho. Bunyi kecipak terdengar saat mereka beradu lidah dalam ciuman liar itu. suho menikmatinya, ia suka ciuman memabukkan ini. ia tak mau bibir dihadapannya ini jadi milik orang lain. Kris pemiliknya. Dan saat cinta mempersatukan mereka kris kini miliknya seutuhnya.

"mungkin dulu hanya dia yang memilikiku tapi kini, hati tubuh dan semuanya dalam dirimu adalah milikku" – suho

Yeoja itu mendorong kris hingga kini posisi woman on top. Kris bersmirk mesum saat suho mencoba memasukkan milik kris kedalam lubangnya. Kris merasa suhonya ini agak sedikit liar dari biasanya. Tapi dia justru menyukainya.

"aaah…kriss kau, aah milik…ku aah~" desah suho saat junior kris berhasil ia masukkan. Kris terdiam dan menyimak kalimat dalam desahan suho. Kalau bercinta begini suho mudah mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"hmm…" gumam kris saat suho mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Kris merasakan nikmat dalam genjotan suho hari ini. she's so liar tonight~

"jangan bercinta dengan yeoja lain! Katakan kau mencintaiku!" ujar suho sambil menarik wajah kris ke dadanya. Menekan kepala kris yang menikmati payudaranya.

"ahh~ disanaaahh…puaskanlah sayang…" kata suho. Kris tak menyangka sisi liar suho benar-benar memancingnya. Kris asyik menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan suho. Membuat junior besar kris menubruk sweet spot suho dalam. Membuat suho mendesah kesurupan. Persetan dengan tetangga yang mendengar desahan suho.

Croot

Sperma kris membasahi vagina suho dan sedikit muncrat ke sprai kasur mereka. "hosh~ …aahh suho " kris mgerang saat suho kini menghisap leher kris. Memberikan tanda kemerahan disana.

"saranghae suho.." ucap kris di telinga suho dan yeoja itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher kris dan tersenyum senang. "nado~ sarangheyo"

TOSH~~~

Luhan dan sehun menubrukkan 2 cangkir minuman mereka sambil tertawa dan minum bersama. Ini perayaan kecil atas hari jadian mereka.

"tak kusangkan isi apartemenmu sangat banyak.." ucap luhan sambil menunjuk kumpulan snacj yang tersedia di meja TV

"hahaha, ini apartemen darurat. Aku masih tinggal di rumah park kok, Cuma aku sekarang bersama noona, jadi kemari" jelas sehun. Luhan membuka keripik kentang dan mulai memakannya satu persatu.

"noona~ suapi donk" ujar sehun manja, luhan menjauh beberapa senti dan tertawa saat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. Semenit kemudian luhan sudah menyuapi sehun dengan keripik.

"sangat enak~ noona mau pocky?" tawar sehun, luhan mengangguk dan menanti saat sehun membuka kotak pocky rasa coklat.

"aku makan ujungnya, noona makan ujung yang satunya" ujar sehun, luhan yang polos hanya mengangguk. Sehun mengulum ujung pockynya dan luhan di ujung yang satunya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sehun dan luhan mulai memakan pocky mereka dan sampailah pada ujung bibir mereka yang bertemu. Luhan menatap sehun dan sehun memfokuskan dirinya pada mata luhan.

Sehun mendorong luhan ke lantai dan melumat bibir tipis yeoja itu. luhan menikmati ciuman ini. perlahan tangan sehun mulai meraba tubuh luhan hingga pada di gundukan besar luhan. Meremasnya seduktif dan mencoba menarik cardigan luhan.

"aah"

Desahan luhan lolos dan sehun semangat untuk bercinta malam ini. begitu juga luhan, entah mengapa sekarang auranya menjadi panas dan ingin sentuhan luhan.

Luhan mendorong sehun dan menurunkan dressnya, menampakkan dada besarnya yang tertutup bra hitam. Luhan menarik tangan sehun untuk meremasnya kencang. Tangan nakal sehun selain meremas tapi juga membuka pengait bra luhan. Hingga kini luhan topless di hadapan sehun.

"ini yang kedua aku melihat tubuhmu" ujar sehun, luhan mengigit bibirnya saat sehun menarik luhan. Menghisap payudara luhan dan juga meremasnya membuat luhan mendesah.

Luhan melepas kaos yang dipakai sehun, menarik lepas dressnya dan menarik zipper celana sehun. Rasanya sehun mau mimisan dengan semua ini. bagaimanapun ia 4 tahun lebih muda dari luhan.

"aahh~ sehun~aah" racau luhan saat junior sehun bergesekan dengan bibir vaginanya. Sehun mendorong tubuh luhan dan kini sehun yang diatas tubuh luhan. Sehun lansung menggenjot juniornya brutal dan membuat luhan mendesah dan semakin melebarkan kakinya.

"ahh..ahhh, aaah"

"luha…aanhh"

Luhan merasa ia akan mengeluarkan orgasmenya dan ia menatap sehun memberi sinyal. Sehun mengerti dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

CROOT

Merekapun orgasme bersamaan dan sehun ambruk di tubuh luhan. Yeoja rusa itu memeluk tubuh sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Permainan yang super sekali.

"aku mencintaimu sehun"

"aku lebih mencintaimu noona"

Suho bangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk di kasur. Menatap kris yang tertidur nyenyak di sebelahnya.

"tidurpun masih tetap tampan. Tuhaaan~ aku tak kuat!" batin suho. Yeoja itu bangkit dan menutup tubuh polosnya dengan kemeja putih kris yang kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Suho membuka lemari dan menarik koper warna hijau army, untuk menyimpan barang-barang kris di perjalanannya ke china. Suho tahu, kris akan berangkat besok pagi sekitar pukul sepuluh.

Yeoja itu menyiapkan pakaian kantor, piyama, alat mandi, dan mengisi ulang batere laptop dan iphone kris.

"nah, berkas-berkas dokumennya biar dia saja yang bereskan." Ujar suho, ia berniat kembali tidur. Tapi saat akan membuka kembali kemeja kris, suho terdiam sambil memandang koper berwarna merah maroon yang ada di lemari.

Suho tersenyum dan ,mengambil iphonenya. Setelah mengetik dan mengirim pesan ia membuka kemeja kris tadi. Membiarkan tubuhnya polos di pelukan kris yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

"bukankah besok akan sangat menyenangkan, kris?"

"bangun…"

"emmn…"

"bangunlah sayang…"

"hemmm"

"….YA OH SEHUN! BANGUN!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan luhan, luhan menyepak kaki sehun hingga namja itu terjungkal dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"aigoo~ noona, sakit sekali! Bisakah kau bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih manis? Kau mau aku serang lagi? Aku bisa menjatuhkanmu dalam 5 ronde" ucap sehun, luhan terbelalak dan memukul bahu sehun sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"ayo bangun, sarapan… katanya kau mau ajak aku ketempat yang menyenangkan" kata luhan sambil memijat kaki sehun yang tadi ia sepak cukup keras.

"ne, tentu… suho noona juga sering kesana kok akhir-akhir ini. nah! Ayo makan~" kata sehun, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memakai celananya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Luhan terkikik kecil dan menatap iphonenya. Ada sebuah pesan dari suho disana. Luhan membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Ia cukup kaget tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"pergilah suho~ah…."batin luhan.

"nah! Sampai" ucap sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan sekolah TK. Luhan menatap takjub bangunan itu. luhan mengikuti sehun yang menggandengnya memasuki areal bangunan sekolah itu.

"dulu ibuku bekerja disini, TK juga aku disini, Cuma tempat ini kenangan mendalam antara aku dan ibuku." Jelas sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Luhan tersenyum melihat bunga matahari yang tumbuh mekar di kebun kecil TK itu.

"oh sehun, kau sudah datang!" yoonjoo berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan dari arah kebun yang lainnya. Luhan tak asing dengan yeoja itu. ah! Yeoja yang ia lihat bersama sehun di supermarket.

"kau pasti luhan!" tebak yoonjoo gembira, luhan mandang yoonjoo herann. Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu tahu tentangnya. Mereka saja baru bertemu.

"aish~ sehun, kau sudah jadian dengan luhan? Mana coklat traktiranmu?" goda yoonjoo sambil tertawa terkikik, sehun menyikut yoonjoo yang kesal digoda.

"namaku shin yoonjoo, aku noona yang bekerja disini. Guru private sehun juga. Sehun sering menceritakan tentang dirimu padaku. Suho juga. …..tenang, aku tahu masalahmu dengan suho beberapa waktu lalu." Jelas yoonjoo semangat, luhan hanya tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu sedangkan sehun hanya memijat pelipisnya.

Yoonjoo merangkul luhan dan meninggalkan sehun yang kaget karena yoonjoo membawa luhan ke dalam dunia kegelapan si iblis yoonjoo.

"akan kuceritakan tentang sehun dan semua tentang hal yang memalukan dari bocah tengik itu…." yoonjoo mengoceh sambil membawa luhan masuk, sedangkan sehun mengejar yoonjoo dan luhan sambil berteriak.

"hei jangan bawa luhan, luhan noona jangan dengarkan yeoja itu… YA! SIAPA YANG BOCAH TENGIK? SHIN YOONJOO! YA!" pekik sehun sambil mengejar yoonjoo dan luhan.

Kris memakan roti dengan wajah ditekuk. Pasalnya saat bangun ia menemukan pesan dari suho bahwa yeoja itu pergi mengunjungi luhan.

"kenapa ia tak pamit? Aku kan ingin menciumnya untuk perpisahan ini. tak tahu apa aku akan sangat merindukannya." Gumam kris mengunyah rotinya. Tapi ia berterima kasih karena suho menyiapkan keperluannya lengkap.

Kris lansung pergi menuju bandara karea pesawat akan berangkat satu setengah jam lagi. Ia tak mau terlambat karena perjalanannya ini ia lakukan untuk pekerjaan penting.

Sesampainya kris di bandara segera ia melakukan administrasi dan hal-hal yang dilakukan pasca persiapan keberangkatan. Kris masuk ke dalam pesawat dan lansung menuju kursinya. Disampingnya duduk seorang yeoja memakai rok mini sambil membaca majalah menutupi wajahnya. Posisi kaki yeoja itu membuat paha mulusnya terekspos.

"ck, suho jauh lebih seksi" gumam kris. Namja itui lansung membaca buku dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari paha mulus yeoja itu. kris ingin sekali jadinya memeluk suho dan menyerangnya. Ini gara-gara yeoja ini merangsang dirinya.

"sebaiknya tuan harus menahan nafsu sampai kita sampai di china" ucap yeoja itu membuat kris kini menoleh ke arahnya. Yeoja itu menurunkan majalahnya dan nampaklah wajah putih angel yang tersenyum manis pada kris, membuat namja itu kaget bukan main.

"su…suho?"

"ne chagi, kuputuskan ikut ke china bersamamu, aku takut kau akan selingkuh. Aku menyuruh tuan choi kermarin membeli tiket ke china, dan aku juga minta izin ke luhan. Jangan macam-macam kau!" kata suho merangkul lengan kris yang masih kaget dan syok.

Tapi kris tersenyum dan mencium pipi suho dan mengelusnya, ia tertawa kecil dan memandang suho yang cantik.

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja lansung di china?" tawar kris, suho membelalakkan matanya dan memukul bahu kris.

"terlalu cepat!, pikirkan dulu tugasmu" ujar suho lalu membenarkan posisi roknya. Ia tadi memang sengaja menggoda kris. Haah~ kalau seperti ini, kris yakin, jadwal dia di china akan diperpanjang hingga 2 minggu.

"bagaimana?" Tanya xiumin pada chanyeol memperl;ihatkan chocholate grande dengan taburan krim diatasnya. Chanyeol mencobanya dan tersenyum senang.

"enak! Rupanya selain jadi bartender, kau cocok jadi barista…" puji chanyeol. Xiumin tersenyum dan lansung mencoba resepnya yang lain.

Ngomong-ngomong, chanyeol sudah merubah klub malamnya menjadi café bean yang cozy dan menyenangkan dengan berbagai variasi minuman dari xiumin. Tentu ide awal pembongkaran perusahaan dari hengkangnya duo SuHan.

Xiumin membuat sebuah minuman rasa dan ia campur dengan teh. Lalu ia masukan biji-biji bubble dan memberi manisan kecil dan cookies. Xiumin menaruh bubble tea itu di sebuah meja dekat jendela dan tersenyum menatap bubble tea itu.

"…..luhan, aku buat bubble tea" ucap xiumin. Ia tahu cintanya tak akan pernah terba;as tapi ia bahagia. Ia bahagia luhan yang kini sudah bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai. Setidaknya hubungannya dengan luhan tak akan pernah putus. Ia akan terus membuatkan bubble tea untuk luhan. Karena luhan adalah cinta pertama yang memiliki kenangan manis yang sulit ia lupakan.

Chanyeol selesai membersihkan pintu kaca café nya. Ia lalu menempel kertas pengumuman lowongan kerja di depan pintu.

"semoga ada yang semanis luhan atau suho" gumam chanyeol, namja itu hendak masuk kembali ke cafenya sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"jogiyo…. Bisakah aku bekerja disini? Aku butuh uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen"

Chanyeol menoleh dan melebarkan matanya. Ia seperti melayang di angkasa saat melihat yeoja mungil yang cantik luar biasa *lebay lu rubikluhan -_-* kini berada dihadapannya.

"n…ne, tapi, siapa namamu?" Tanya chanyeol sambil mendekati yeoja yang kini memandangnya berharapo diterima bekerja. Yeoja itu tersenyum saat chanyeol menanyakan namanya, ia tersenyum sambil melipat rambutnya ke belakang telinga, aah~ chanyeol bahagia ya tuhan.

"namaku… byun baekhyun"

_Luhan… ini aku suho, aku resah, kris akan pergi ke china. Awalnya Aku bingung. Apa harus pergi atau tidak. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu lagi, tapi hatiku bergejolak jika kris pergi. _

_Ijinkan aku pergi luhan. Aku tahu aku jahat, tapi aku tak mau berpisah dari kris. Kau pasti mengerti luhan. Aku mencintainya. Aku tadi berpikir dan memutuskan untuk pergi, aku akan selalu menghubungimu dan mengirimu pesan saat aku sampai di china. Kau mau oleh-oleh? List kan saja lalu kirim padaku, ne! ^^ -suho kim-_

_Pergi saja! Aku mengijinkan, kau kan mencintainya. Aku tak akan menghalangimu, kau bebas melakukan apapun ho .._

_Oleh-oleh? Akan aku pikirkan,….._

_Bagimana kalau aku minta keponakan?_

_-luhan xi-_

END

Gak jelas lu rubi, masa akhirnya begini -_- ini mah efek males karna capek bikin ff lama ending. Gimana? Apa seru? Bosen? Atau gaje? Bakar aja ni ff -_-

Thanks ya buat semua review nya. Aku senang banget ff ini gak jadi kacang dif fn *joget bareng tao*

Oh iya, aku mau buat ff baru lagi. krisho donk xD. Tapi bingung, jadi gini… aku mau buat suho itu *maaf gue bikin dia GS lagi -_-, demi ff bro~ biar nyambung*

Suho itu cewek pecicilan yang punya gelar "holang kaya" tentu karena ia kaya nomer 5 di seoul. Ia suka tuh sama kris yang kapten basket yang dingin-jutek-masa bodo dan supeeeer nyebelin, tapi idola cewek di sm high school, berulang kali suho nyatain perasaannya tapi di tolak kris. Sampai pada akhirnya saat hujan-hujan suho nembak kris lagi dan kris nyerah dan nerima suho 'terpaksa'.

Hahaha, awalnya emang kepaksa dan meratapi nasib, tapi gak mungkin selamanya donk tabah sama yg diatas. Kris ada juga kok moment baik dan perhatian sama suho.

Dah ada yang ngeh? Hahaha, aku terinsporasi dari komik shojo, "pink innocent" karya kotori momoyuki. Tapi gak semua lah aku ikutin critanya kan liatin sikon juga.

Saya juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan, review juseyooo~

Sequel? Ide yang super sekali ^^


End file.
